Tied up together
by windbeneaththewings
Summary: AU modern world She went from being no one to him, to 'buns-girl' and then to Tenten. He went from being a famous male model to her, to Hyuuga and then to Neji. Dead body tied them up together and there is no way to break this connection. (Neji/Tenten and Ino/Shikamaru) M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Tied up together.**

**Author**: windbeneaththewings

**Genre**: Romance, Crime

**Pairings**: Tenten/Neji and, side pairing: Ino/Shikamaru

**Summary**: AU modern world. She went from being no one to him, to ''buns-girl'' and then to Tenten. He went from being famous male model to her, to Hyuuga and then to Neji. Dead body tied them up together and there is no way to break this connection.

**Rating**: M for sexual scenes.

**Warning:** OOC of characters, not that big, though.

**From Author**: Well, second story and in the same genres ;p This is last story when I'm trying to be detective, I swear. However, hope this story will find its readers, who will love it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

Tenten was running. Her heart was ready to jump out of her chest and her legs were aching with pain because it seemed like they would give in any minute, but she keep on running. Ignoring pain in her whole body, Tenten didn't want to stop because she most probably won't run again after that. Sight of the familiar shop made corners of her lips go up and she swallowed, trying to run faster. _So close. _She stormed into the shop, almost knocking over table that was set near the door and, tripping on her own legs, Tenten held two hands right in front of her, preventing her fall on the wall.

''Oh my… Ten!'' Kakashi exclaimed loudly, raising his hands and looking at the girl in front of him. ''Are you okay?''

''Where is camera?'' She asked, standing up straight and looking at the man with half-opened mouth. ''Is it here? Did you sell it to anyone?''

Kakashi looked her all over and then turned his head to the left, where not big table leaning on the wall instead of standing firmly on the floor. Tenten made apologetic smile and quickly fixed table, turning back to man. Excitement in her eyes made him chuckle and shook his head.

''You can start breathing normally, I didn't sell it to anyone'', he replied and made a sign to follow him.

Tenten sighed in relief, putting her hand on the chest, which was rising up and down in too fast tempo. Taking deep breath, girl tried to calm herself down a bit. She followed him and stopped on her tracks, when he put out little box from the shelf and held it to her. Kakashi laughed quietly, when Tenten took box from him like it was the most precious thing in this world.

''Open it'', he said in a whisper and girl swallowed, nodding.

She put her bag on the floor and opened box, handling box to him and taking camera in her hands. Yashika-Mat LM was in her hands and she could honestly start crying right now of happiness. For how many months she searched for this Twin Lens Reflex (TLR) camera and how many times she heard ''Girl, you won't find it anywhere'' before she finally is able to hold this treasure in her hands. Her fingers caressed it and she looked up to Patrick, who was smiling at her.

''6x6 format, just like you wanted'', he said and gave box back to her. ''It's yours.''

Tenten opened her mouth to say ''thank you'' but nothing really came out apart from strange sound, which Kakashi recognized as sob. He smiled and looked at the girl next to him. He owns this little vintage shop for more than ten years and never anyone was that passionate/interested in any thing from here. Looking at the pure happiness in her eyes, he didn't even think of money. There was something amazing in the realization that he made someone that happy just because he had this camera on shelf in his shop.

''For free'', he said quickly, when Tenten picked up her bag and started to search for something there.

Girl raised her head and stared at him in shock. She couldn't understand how someone could ever sell this treasure for free. Blinking, she wanted to continue her searches for purse. Strong hand lay on top of hers and she looked up, meeting Kakashi's gaze.

''I said for free. Or, maybe, you don't want to have this camera?''

''But-''

''Ten!'' He called in a warning tone and she closed her mouth. ''I'm happy that I helped you.''

For a week she was coming to him, asking about all cameras and when she saw needed one, she keep on asking him to not sell it to anyone. He got used to see her here, looking around like a kid in the shop full of toys. He loved seeing fascinated expression on her face and it was a bit sad to understand that she won't come here anymore. Tenten smiled and suddenly hugged him tight, hoping that with this hug she would let him know how thankful she is for this camera and his help. Kakashi tapped her back and leaned back, smiling.

''Come around sometime and show me photos'', he said, pointing on camera.

''I will'', Tenten said honestly and put box in the bag, holding camera in her hands. ''Thank you so much. See you!''

Man waved to her and she turned around, going to the door. She pulled it and turned around last time. Her wide smile made Kakashi smile back and wave again. Girl exited shop, feeling so uplifted. She was happy and even weakness in her body after long run didn't make her sad. Looking at her camera and smiling, she put her phone out of the pocket and dialed familiar number.

''I got it!'' She screamed loudly, when her friend picked up. ''I still can't believe in this!''

''Oh wow, whatever it is, wow, happy for you!'' Cheerful voice answered on the other line.

''Ino'', Tenten mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows. ''Whole week I was telling you about-''

''Yashika-Mat LM, camera that will make you so happy, yes, I remember'', she answered and let out small laugh. ''So you got it? Like, in your hands? Are you happy right now? Because I swear I was thinking of plans to kill you so I won't hear one more word about this camera.''

Tenten laughed and sit on the bench, not looking at anyone. But everyone was looking at her, because this girl was just shining. There was no way that you could look at the girl and not smile after seeing her smile. She reminded every waking by stranger of a sun: her laugh put smile on everyone's faces and smile made you want to stare at her forever. And she was a sun to everyone else, not even realizing this by herself.

''Yes! This camera has an 80mm f3.5 lens, which is still very shallow due to the larger 120 format film'', she said, looking at camera in her hands and turning it around.

''Mmm, yes, I understand everything.''

Tenten laughed along with the girl on the other line and she shook her head a bit. It was good to be able to share your happiness with someone else.

''I'm happy for you, I really am'', Ino said easily. ''I have classes, gotta go. Don't forget to buy me something from burger king. See ya!''

Tenten smiled and ended call, putting phone back in her pocket. She looked around and blushed, noticing that most of the people were looking at her. Not understanding this, she stand up and keep on going. Her direction was very obvious – her flat. She was twenty and lived in her parents' house, even though they didn't leave with her anymore. Year ago her family decided to stay in Osaka, but insisted on having their girl live in Tokyo. She didn't protest and few months after, she had little but comfortable flat in the center of big city. Tenten loved it for two reasons: first, it was very close to her university and second, it was situated in the center of the city. Walking down the road, she started to take photos of almost everything what she could see. Shops, trees, people, paparazzi. Girl stopped and raised her eyebrow, looking at the crowd of paparazzi. Curiosity got the best of her and she came closer, trying to see what is going on.

''Neji, Neji! Neji Hyuuga!''

Tenten finally saw famous male model, who closed door of his car and tried to make his way through paparazzi, which were trying to take as many photos of him as possible. Following some kind of instinct, Tenten aimed her camera and took photo of Neji, who was close to her at that moment. Flash made him cringe and he turned to the source of it, bumping to the short girl with brown hair. Growling and muttering something about noisy people under his breath, he simply took camera from her hands and gripped it, turning around.

''What?'' Tenten asked and then her mouth opened, when she realized what happened. ''Hey, hey! Give that back to me!''

Neji, who didn't even hear her screams, keep on making his way through the crowd and finally managed to get into free space. Camera was still in his hands and girl, whose height now was making a problem, couldn't reach him. People were pushing each other, pulling each other and some even punching each other and Ten feared to get into all of this. Girl looked around and quickly run to the other side, hoping to get Neji from there, but her knees betrayed her by shaking. _Not now, please. _Tenten leaned on the tree, looking at her knees and suddenly feeling weakness overwhelming her. Today she run more than she did in a whole previous year and now she felt like sitting and never ever standing up.

''C'mon, c'mon'', she whispered, squeezing her knees in her hands and hoping that everything will be okay.

She needed to eat something or at least drink something so she won't fall down right here. Being too concerned about her state, she didn't even notice paparazzi finally getting away and leaving man alone. Because her attention was on her knees, she didn't see how he looked at camera in his hands curiously. He saw this kind of cameras for the first time, but then deciding that he has nothing to do with it, man put it on the bench near him and started walking towards main road. His car was left near the bench and he couldn't care less about it. Neji needed to have break and by saying that he meant that he just needed to have time for him and behave like a normal person. And that included walking around streets without paparazzi following him. At times like this Neji really wished he wasn't that famous. No, he loves his job, but the part of following him irritates him like nothing else. Narrowing his eyes on the sun, Hyuuga fixed his shades, hoping that in this way people won't notice him. It was yet another sunny day in Tokyo and he wanted to enjoy it on the fullest. The official presenter of D&G in Japan was passing some excavated canal. Little sign ''Don't come close!'' didn't matter to him. ''Making parking lot, probably'', he thought and stopped, looking down. It looked like a huge pit and Hyuuga shivered of the thought of falling there. Little did he know that soon he would be the one, who will be falling right there. He was too caught up in his thoughts to hear someone running. And that someone was Tenten and she was running to him, being determined to get her camera back. Her plan was to get to the man, take her camera and run away. Sudden shiver down her spine wasn't in her plan and her tripping over some stone wasn't in her plan too and of course, falling on Neji and pushing them forward – to the pit – was most definitely not in her plans. Loud female scream broke silence and echoed through walls of the pit, scaring all the birds who were there. Quiet ''oh'' and then loud ''ouch!'' followed after two bodies fell on the ground.

''Aaah'', Tenten let out, opening her eyes.

''Get off me'', husky voice said and she raised her head, looking at the cringed with pain expression face of Neji Hyuuga.

''Hurts'', she mumbled but rolled off from his body, lying on the ground, which was extremely cold.

''What can possibly hurt in your body, I was the one, who met the ground and saved you.''

Neji coughed loudly and sit up, touching back of his head. It was suspiciously wet and he had strong headache. Hyuuga looked around and cursed quietly. They were surrounded by darkness and the only light was coming in form of little sun lights that somehow get into the pit. He leaned on the cold wall and shivered uncontrollably. His eyes quickly get used to the darkness and he could see girl, who was slowly sitting up. Sun lights were shining right on her and he could see her more clearly. Her brown hair was the first thing that he noticed. _What a strange to combine your hair. _Two buns from each side were making her look like a little girl to bangs were falling on her face, covering it from him, but then she turned around and he attentively stared at her. Big brown eyes that now were narrowed, button nose, full rose lips and little chin. Like she felt his gaze, girl turned her head in his direction and raised her eyebrow.

''Why the hell did you push me?'' Neji asked, looking right at her and crossing his arms on his chest.

''Why the hell did you take my camera?'' She asked, her loud voice echoed and he crunched his nose. ''Do you know how much this camera means to me? Why did you even take it, huh?''

''What camera?" Neji asked and then sighed. ''Oh, that. You just annoyed me with your flash and I take it away from you, so you won't be able to make me blind with your flashes.''

Tenten opened her mouth at that. Was he even being serious right now?

''This camera belongs to me, you can't just take it away without my permission'', she said, getting angry.

''And you can't take photos of me without my permission'', he replied, glaring at her. ''And because of that, we are both here, in the pit and by the way, no, I'm not fine. I have horrible headache, my back is hurting from kissing ground that you, actually, could have kissed if it wasn't for me. But yes, this is state in which I am in, thanks for asking and no, of course you're welcome, I would most likely never save you again.''

Little sense of guilty made her bite her lower lip, but she wasn't in the mood to apologize. She didn't like his attitude and certainly didn't like how he just put all the blame on her.

''Because of you taking my camera away from me, we are here'', she corrected and then quickly started to get closer to him. ''Is camera with you? Where is it? Oh my god, what if it's broken?''

''We fell in the pit and all what you care about is your camera?'' Neji asked in awe, watching her coming or better, sliding, closer to him. ''And no, it's not with me. If you were more attentive, then you would see how I put it on the bench.''

When girl didn't answer, he put his phone out form his pocket and dialed any number. After few seconds, he cursed loudly this time. No network. Man looked up and his eyebrows furrowed when he saw sky getting darker. Switching his gaze on the girl next to him, he watched as she tried to stand up, her legs were shaking. Sudden thought that she might be injured run through his mind and he cleared his throat, trying to get her attention, but she was too interested in her phone. Neji sighed and looked down at his legs. His back was hurting immensely, dull pain messed up with his brains, not letting him think properly and find solution for this situation. Tenten put phone back in her pocket and looked around. They don't have network, they both are feeling themselves pretty crappy and darkness around was not making anything easier. She looked down at the guy, who cleared his throat and looked to the left. Following his gaze, girl swallowed. Tunnel. Dark tunnel and who knows where it leads.

''Hello?'' Hyuuga shouted loudly.

His voice echoed through walls and they both heard his ''hello'' like ten times more. Neji cursed for already third time and, ignoring the pain in the back, managed to stand up. He leaned on the wall and looked at girl beside him. She was scared. He could see that in her eyes, in her face and the worst thing was, that he was getting pretty scared too.

''What's your name?'' He asked quietly and she turned to him, raising her eyebrow. ''I asked what's your name, buns-girl?''

''Don't call me like that'', Tenten said in rather offended tone, looking at him. ''I don't like it and just for your information, I love my buns.''

Neji only rolled his eyes on this and took out his phone. Turning ''Light'' app on, he sighed in relief, when they both could finally see where they are. Cold and rather stinky tunnel.

''Show'', he let out, looking around.

''What?'' Girl asked, turning same app on her phone and smiling, when now they could see absolutely everything. ''What show?''

''They put up the show like they are building something, when the truth is, that nothing is going on'', he explained and started to slowly go further. ''See? No bulks, no cement, no any kind of iron. Nothing.''

Tenten just nodded, trying not to stay away from him. She was scared, but most of all, she was tired. Her legs were hurting and she was surprised that she still can walk. With every step she was feeling herself more uncomfortable, but biting her lip, she didn't say a thing.

''And did that camera even worth it all?'' Neji suddenly asked, not turning to her.

''Of course it did'', Ten replied. ''It incorporates a light meter in front of the ground glass, so you'll have less of hassle exposing for the bright reds after you just washed it.''

Neji turned his head to her and she closed her mouth, not saying anything else. He was very surprised with what he heard, because in all honesty, he didn't get a thing and for second, that camera looked really old. And, as or a third, he never heard anything smart from any girl of his surrounding, so what he heard now really surprised him. He just kept on going, gripping his teeth to avoid letting out small groans of pain.

''Where are we going?'' She finally asked.

''Not like we have many options'', Neji answered, keep on going. ''Every tunnel always has two exists. We are going to the second one.''

Tenten nodded and bite her lip, deciding not ask anything else from him. It was quiet unbelievable that she was here now, walking beside Neji Hyuuga and she doesn't fangirl, even though she knows exactly who he is and has like twenty pics of him on her phone. Few hours later all she could think about was getting to her flat and learning more about her camera and now she's in the tunnel with Neji Hyuuga and they both are kinda injured. She felt like apologizing for tripping over stone and pushing him to the pin, but this would be something that he won't probably need to hear. Suddenly, he turned off app on his phone, making his side fell into darkness. When girl was about to ask what happened, she felt his grip on her wrist and then he pulled her closer to him.

''Did you hear that?'' He asked in a whisper. ''Turn phone off.''

Tenten did turn off her phone and at first she didn't hear a thing, but then she heard some sound of footsteps. Neji gripped her wrist tighter and it was painful, but she didn't say a word. For some reason she was sure that whoever came here was not a good person and by the way Neji started to breathe, he agreed with her on this theory. Being pulled that close to him, Tenten only now understand how actually cold it is here. His body heat was making her a bit warmer and she took deep breath, inhaling his cologne. He smelled like something spicy and something so manly that she couldn't help but smile.

''Come'', Neji whispered.

Unlike Tenten, his all attention was on the sound of footsteps and by them he understand that there are at least two people with them here. And he didn't think that they were good, because well, who will walk around dark tunnel on the purpose? Unless, of course, someone fell down too, but he's not that naïve to think of this option. Feeling responsibility for girl beside him, Neji was sure to not let her go, while he was going further, leaning on the wall. He heard whispers and understood that those two people are men. There was a silence and then something big fell on the floor. Tenten flinched and Neji gripped her wrist. His hand went down and now her hand was in his. In any other situation she would be flattered that Neji Hyuuga is holding her that close to his body, but now she was just thankful. Without him here, she would totally break down. Neji looked down at her and raised his eyebrow. Her eyes got used to darkness and he could see worried expression on his face, like he was asking if everything is okay. Well, nothing was okay, but she nodded and he turned around. They started to go closer and footsteps now were sounding pretty dull, which meant that those two men went away. Tenten turned on her phone and shine light on the ground. Gonzalo was standing close and from what he saw, his blood froze in his veins. Woman. Dead woman. Tenten, who couldn't really see everything, stepped closer. Loud scream broke silence of the tunnel. She was screaming on the top of her lungs and Neji put his hand on her mouth, making her shut up. He was sure that they heard it, those two other men probably heard this scream and that means that now they need to run.

''Go, buns-girl, go'', he muttered, pushing girl forward.

It was hard for her to move, when shock just didn't let go of her body. Dead body is not something what she used to see and now, she was just moving automatically. Pain in her legs was long forgotten, especially when all she could think about now was dead body on the ground.

''Come on, I can hear them'', Neji mumbled, gripping her hand and pushing her towards him.

He stopped and pressed her on the wall, hovering on her and putting his hand on her mouth. He could see little stairs from the right of them and he tensed up, trying to hear any sounds. All he could hear was footsteps, but he couldn't understand from which direction sounds are coming from. Feeling her lips moving under his hand, he looked at her and then his gaze drop on her lips. She was repeating one word over and over again.

''Phone'', Tenten whispered.

''What?'' He asked, not getting what she means.

''Phone is there'', she let out and his eyes widened. ''It fell from my hand. It's still there.''

''**Are you serious?''**

It felt like his head will explode from all the tension. The fact that they are most probably chased by people, who killed another person is already enough for him to start going crazy, but when she told him about phone, Neji was sure that he would lose his mind there. Tenten, still being in the tight arms of shock, couldn't really get whole tension. But he knew that when they would get out of this place, she would have hysterics and he thanked God that she is not having them now.

''Phone'', she repeated again.

If those people will find her phone then they will find her and even though Neji doesn't even know her name, but he can't let her get in the danger. He needs to get back to get that damned phone. Swallowing, he gripped her shoulders, trying to get her concentrated on what he's about to say. Tenten shook her head and he harshly shook her shoulders. Her gaze focused on him and she blinked, trying to concentrate her attention on him.

''Listen to me, buns-girl. Listen to me attentively. See those stairs?'' He asked and picking up her chin, turned her face to the side of stairs. ''See them? He asked and she nodded. ''Good. Now, right now you're quietly going there and quickly, without any hesitation go up, don't even dare to stop for a second.''

Tenten simply nodded, her gaze switching from his face on stairs and back again. Neji pressed her on the wall, now being able to clearly hear footsteps. Adrenaline was pumping in his ears, he couldn't get rid of the strange noise in his head that didn't allow him to think normally.

''What about you?'' Girl asked quietly, looking at him.

''Don't think about me. Just go up those stairs and you'll get from here on the main road. Take cab and go to your flat. Buns-girl, listen, don't look back. Don't look back, did you hear me?''

Tenten nodded and he let out small smile. Neji stepped back, letting her get out from the wall and go to stairs. Suddenly, he gripped her wrist and pulled her on him. Tenten closed her eyes when his dry lips pressed on her sweaty forehead for few seconds before he let her go. Without looking back, she went to the stairs, starting to go up. Neji watched her going up and turned around. He didn't look back and therefore he didn't see how girl stopped and watched him going in the darkness.

**A/N: Hello there! Hopefully you loved the beginning of the story and yes, Neji is model because I want him to be one ;p What do you think about this story? Be sure to let me know in reviews! Love you! - Nizza. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello cuties! I'm back here and with a new chapter that I hope you will like. Also, if you were reading attentively, then you should have notice two name sin the previous chapter: Patrick and Gonzalo. I want to apologize, because I was writing chapter while watching football match and, you know, this happened. Sorry again for that. Anyways, I'm shutting up. Enjoy!**

Tenten wasn't surprised when she understand that door to her flat is opened. She gave Ino another key by herself, so her friend can come around whenever she pleases. And Ino, as statics shows, likes to come here a lot. Dormitory in which she stays is pretty bad, so she likes to come into little but so loved flat of Tenten. The girl came in, closing the door behind her.

''Finally!'' She heard loud voice and then her friend appeared from the living room, looking mostly on her phone. ''I called you five times and you didn't pick up. In what kind of cave you were, if your network on phone didn't even work?''

It was a joke but if only she knew how close to the truth she was. Tenten pulled off her shoes, not answering. On the road to here, she cried because of hell knows why and she was so tired that words can't describe her state right now.

''Hey, where is my burger king?'' Ino asked, finally raising her head and looking at the girl in the corridor. ''You forget again, didn't you? Ah, not a problem, I bought as whole box of chicken fries from kfc.''

Yamanaka didn't even notice in what condition Tenten was, mostly because she did everything, looking down. On the way to here, she decided not to tell anyone about what happened, because something was telling her that Hyuuga wouldn't want her to open her mouth and tell everyone about it. She wanted to call into police, but what she would tell to them? ''Hi, I'm Tenten, I fell in the pit with Neji Hyuuga, you may know him actually, he's famous role model and well, we found dead body there, can you please go and check up that pit?'' Tenten chuckled darkly and shook her head. It sounds like a joke. Really, really bad joke.

''Okay but first of all, show me your camera and then I will tell you about my date with Nara!'' Ino exclaimed, throwing her phone on the sofa and coming to her best friend. ''Where is it? In your bag?''

Before Tenten could say something, her bag was taken away from her and Ino looked it all over. Girl bite her lip, when her friend raised her head and her eyebrows furrowed.

''Ten, where is the camera?'' She asked in confusion, putting her bag on the floor.

Quickly composing herself, brown-eyed girl came closer to her friend and tried to think of some excuse that will not make Ino ask even more questions. She finally came out with a good excuse and was about to tell it, when she noticed how her friend is carefully looking her all over. Tenten wanted to slap herself on the forehead. She probably looks like a total mess right now.

''God, Ten… where have you been?'' Ino asked, pointing on her jeans. ''Why… wait, you don't have camera and you don't have phone… what happened?!''

Ten opened her mouth to tell something but then Ino's phone rang, but her friend didn't even flinch. Her blue eyes were staring at the girl in front of her, waiting for an explanation. Tenten shifted uncomfortably on her place, knowing that she can't tell everything.

''Your phone is ringing'', she said, pointing on the sofa, where phone was laying and vibrating. ''It's probably Shika.''

''He can wait'', Ino cut off. ''What happened? Why all your jeans are in dirt, why you smell like you've been in some cave and if you don't answer me on these questions then I-''

She wanted to continue but then they both heard loud beep, which meant that whoever was calling Ino is about to leave a message. Voice of her boyfriend echoed in the room and Ino quickly picked up her phone, running to sofa.

''Shika, hi'', she mumbled and then turned around. ''Oh damn.''

Tenten was nowhere to be seen and Ino sighed, sitting on the sofa. She saw how buns-girl ran to the bathroom, holding towels and shut door loudly.

''Yes babe, I'm listening'', Ino mumbled, closing her eyes and concentrating on what her boyfriend was saying.

At that time Tenten locked door to the bathroom and sighed. Getting rid of her clothes, she turned shower on and get into the cabin, adjusting temperature of water to her liking. Closing her eyes, she leaned on the door of the cabin. It was hard. It felt like the world's weight was on her shoulder and she was not making big fuss out of nothing. The girl took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Thousand and thousand of thoughts were rushing through her mind and this is how usually her mind works, but for this time all those thoughts were with bad ending and she just can't block them. Whenever she closed her eyes Hyuuga's face would appear in her mind and she couldn't do anything with this. Now she was blaming herself for everything and on top of this, she was regretting so much that she walked away. If only she stayed, maybe she would help.

''God'', she whispered, opening her eyes and standing straight. ''He is alright. Of course he is okay.''

Knock on the door made her jump and she almost fell. Turning water off, she stayed silent, looking at the wooden door that leaded to the bathroom. As she didn't hear anything, Tenten turned water on again, getting a bit cold.

''If you think about staying in the shower for more than three hours, then you can forget about it. I need to go to the dormitory, so you can walk out of there and stop hiding from me. When you will be ready, call me. I'm out'', Ino said.

Tenten sighed. She heard footsteps and then sound of someone slamming door loudly made her shiver. Turning water off and getting out of the cabin, girl wrapped towel around her body and unlocked door.

''Ino?'' She called, thinking that maybe girl said it all to just make her get out from the shower.

But no, Ino was really gone and Tenten sighed, going to her room. Adriana Lima was smiling at her from huge poster on her wall and if usually it light up her mood, now this poster only made her sadder. Jumping on her bed, girl closed her eyes, not thinking about getting dressed. Is he okay? Did he get her phone? Did those two people catch him? Worst thing that her phone is there and… realization hit her like a brick. Quickly running to the home phone, she dialed her number and started to bite her nails, hoping that he would pick up. And he did.

''Yes?''

Raspy voice answered on the other line and Tenten close her mouth with her hand to prevent her from screaming.

''Hello?'' He asked and coughed a little. ''Who's that?''

''Hyuuga?'' She called quietly, her voice cracking up a bit in the end.

There was a silence and all she heard was his ragged breathing, which made her heart, beat faster. On the other side, Neji Hyuuga doubted what he should say to her and yes, he recognized her voice in matter of seconds. One side of him wanted to scream at her for calling. What if he didn't get the phone and now any of those two men would pick up? They could easily track her number and then meet her near her flat and harm her. But on the other hand, he was happy. Happy that she didn't forget about him, that she called and by her voice he could understand that she's worried and this realization that someone is worried about was so pleasant.

''Why are you calling? What if I didn't get the phone and one of those men would pick up?'' He asked in a strict tone, hiding his smile, even though she wasn't able to see it. ''What you were thinking?''

Those questions took girl by surprise. Her mouth opened but nothing came out. But instead of nodding and agreeing with him, she got angry.

''Yes, thank you, I got home absolutely safe'', she hissed in the phone, gripping it tight in her hands.

Neji, who was driving his car, gripped phone tighter too, turning steering wheel to the right. She sounded angry and in all honesty, is she the one, who should be angry here? Keeping his eyes on the road, he didn't really notice that she started talking, so when he heard her voice, he shivered, trying to understand what is saying.

''…and you, stupid idiot how could you only-''

''Wait, _I am stupid idiot_?!'' Neji asked, raising his voice.

If only he listened to the whole thing from the start, he would understand that Tenten is in hysterics and says everything too quick and without really thinking. But he didn't listen from the start and wasn't about to keep on listening to her quick and hardly understandable mumbling. _For fuck's sake, I fucking saved her life and she called me stupid idiot? _Neji shook his head and cancelled the call, throwing her phone on the seat.

''…and how could you just do that? What if they would harm you? What, you think that you're some superhero? No, you're not! I was so nervous all this time and you, you…hello? Hello?''

She finally understood that he was no longer listening to her and got even angrier. How could he just cancel call without saying anything? Her whole body was trembling because of anger, worry and all mix of emotions that now were rushing through her every cell in her body. Unneeded tears covered her eyes and made vision blurry. Why was she crying? Because of the relief that she felt when he picked up. Because of the realization that he, no matter how dangerous it was, got her phone. Because of his ''What if those two men would pick up?'' question that made her understand how much he actually cares about her. Because she remembered that kiss in that tunnel. Leaning on the wall, girl closed her eyes and started to take deep breaths, calming herself down and squeezing phone in her hands. Many kilometers away, Neji was doing the same. Opening his eyes, he leaned back from the wall and went straight to the bathroom. Because of the headache he literally felt like he can just fall and not get up in any minute. Staring at himself in the mirror, man touched back of his head and then looked at his hand. It was in blood and he closed his eyes, inhaling. His hand put out his phone from the pocket and he called to his personal doctor, asking him to come around. His mood was ruined, his head was hurting and his whole body was aching with pain. Neji left door to his flat open and lay on the sofa in the living room, letting his body have some kind of rest. As soon as he closed his eyes, confused face of buns-girl appeared in his mind. Man moaned loudly, turning around on the sofa and trying to think of something else. For few minutes, all he was thinking about was his family, editorials, but then his thoughts decided to live their own life and girl with two buns again invaded his mind.

''You should be kidding me'', he muttered quietly and pressed pillow on his face. ''This buns-girl didn't even thank me.''

He was mumbling this to the pillow and then threw it away, because it got hard to breathe properly. Neji lie down and let his mind wonder over and over again everything what happened in the pit. Memories stopped at the moment when he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. At that time, it seemed like a right thing to do. It seemed like he almost should have done that. This happened without him thinking about it. His hands just pulled her closer and his lips just touched her forehead – like he has no control over his body. He didn't notice time passing and came back to reality, when he heard knock to the door. His doctor was standing in the doors, nodding to him.

''Hey doc'', he mumbled, sitting up and gesturing him to come in. ''I want you to look at the back of my head and legs, please.''

Man in his mid-forties came closer and sit on the sofa next to him, putting his bag on the carpet. His fingers touched back of the head and Neji shut his eyes.

''Did you fall?'' Doctor asked and man nodded. ''I'm going to wash the wound, disinfect it and then suture. Let's go to the bathroom.''

After fifteen minutes, Neji was sitting on the sofa with closed eyes, while doctor was inspecting his legs

''Can I learn the reason of that wound on your head?'' Doctor asked, not looking up.

Iruka has been working as a personal doctor of Neji for already five years and they had good relationships. It came to the point, when Iruka actually got really worried about him and cared about him more than he cared about his other clients. Thought that Hyuuga got into some trouble wasn't making him happy at all. Neji didn't open his eyes and only sighed.

''Sorry, but I can't tell'', he mumbled, hoping that he didn't offend doctor with his answer.

Iruka only nodded. Of course Hyuuga won't count on him, as on a friend, so he understand everything. Taking look to the other leg, he only saw some bruises, nothing that somehow can keep him away from this work. Standing up, Iruka tapped Neji's shoulder, making model open his eyes.

''Everything is okay. Anything else?''

Neji shook his head and stand up, going to the door along with Iruka. He was silent while doctor was pulling his shoes on and when he looked up, Neji only made a half-smile. It was the first time when felt rather uncomfortable in the company of Iruka.

''Send me check later'', he mumbled, holding door.

Iruka only nodded and walked out of the flat. He stopped, turning to Neji, who was looking at him.

''Apart from being doctor, I can also be a friend'', he said quietly.

''I know'', Neji mumbled.

Iruka nodded and turned around, going to the stairs. Neji watched him go and closed door, letting out long sigh out. Everything started from his desire to just walk around and ended up with him being bruised and confused as hell. _If it weren't for that buns-girl… _If it weren't for that buns-girl then this day won't be any different from many others. Even though everything what happened didn't look real, but it's the first time when he felt such an adrenaline rush. It was a pure adrenaline, even fear, running through his veins. He felt alive today and for this he should thank that girl. Neji chuckled on the irony of this. Going to his bedroom, man yawned and just fell on the bed, hugging pillow tightly. He put out her phone from his jeans and put it next to his own phone. It was already five in the evening and he closed his eyes, thinking that if he fell asleep now, then he will wake up like at four in the morning. Tiredness wrapped his arms around him and he fell asleep, not having any dreams. And if he slept like a baby, then Tenten just couldn't close her eyes and relax. Her eyelids were heavy and she was so tired that even raising her hand seemed like a really hard thing to do, but she just couldn't fell asleep. Her mind was buzzing with thoughts and she was sure that if she won't do something now, then she'd explode. In this state people usually do pretty stupid things and Tenten is not an exception. Grabbing phone again and dialing her number, she waited for him to pick up, but he didn't. And this made her sad. Shrugging, girl finally started to get dressed, only now understanding that whole this time she was just in the towel. Her mind started to wonder around the way of getting her phone back, but it's not like she has many variants. Neji is a very famous male model and tomorrow in the main mall in Tokyo will be held an opening of D&G store and as Hyuuga is main face, then he would be there. So she would just go there, find him and take her phone back. Pulling her shirt, she suddenly freeze, remembering something.

''Oh my god'', she let out, blinking few times. ''Camera.''

She wanted to go back there, but then she thought that those two men could be there. Strange logic, but she just felt like it is not good decision to go back to her camera. _Will it still be there if I come tomorrow? _ Understanding that most probably camera won't be there, Tenten shut her eyes and let out groan.

''_If it weren't for you, stupid idiot_!'' She shouted at the top of her lungs and kicked little box on the floor with all her strength.

Tenten sighed and fell on the bed, curling under her warm blanket and closing her eyes. Somewhere along the way she thought of what an idiot he is, she fell asleep with a little smile on her lips.

**A/N: Okay, now how is it? I would love to hear your opinion, feel free to message me or leave a review. I personally love the way it goes, but if there is something that you'd like to see, leave it in the review. Thanks to everyone, who favorited story and started following it! – Nizza. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there and I'm sorry not updating for a long time. Here is a new chapter and i hope you will enjoy it!**

Rush. This word was so familiar to Tenten, because this is basically how her life passes – in a rush. Just like right now. Pushing purse in the bag along with perfume, she cursed quietly when her leg met with the wall. She was hurrying, as usual, but for this time it wasn't for university. She was hurrying to that stupid presentation that already started. Whoever thought that it would be great to make a presentation of a famous brand in the stadium, where usually football is under the main attention, this man was probably idiot. She was not interested in fashion in any way, but thanked Ino mentally for her outfit. She was wearing simple blue jeans with a beautiful white blouse. Her hair was no longer in two buns, but in a one big bun on the top of her head and she liked it that way. Pulling her heels on, the girl stormed out of her flat. Her plan was very simple: get in the stadium, find Hyuuga, take her phone and eventually, get out. The plan was so simple that any other person would get suspicious but not Tenten. The stadium was not that far from her house, but she still ran to it, because she had classes after two. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she was not sure if it's because of the run or because of the strange thrill to see Hyuuga again. Whatever it was, Tenten decided not to think about it. She stopped near the stadium, seeing a big group of boys there, arguing with the guard.

''But we want to see them so much!'' One of them screamed, raising his hands.

''There will be open training for fans, come at that day'', guard answered. ''I can't let you in boys, not today, sorry. There is a presentation of some brand and I really can't let you in. Yes, footballers are there, but I really can't let you in.''

_Oh shit._Tenten looked around, trying to think of what she's going to do now. She needed her phone. And the guard is not letting anyone in. But the man didn't even notice her, because all his attention was concentrated on boys, who keep on whining that this is their last day in Tokyo and they need to see the stadium. Looks like luck was on her side, because she didn't see any guard apart from that man. Loud beep made everyone jump and turn around. Big jeep was beeping and signalizing the guard to open gates. The man nodded, rushing into the little cabin, pressing some button and opening gates. _That's it, the chance!_Tenten, along with the car, passed through the gates. Because of the jeep no one saw her and she quickly ran to the side of the tunnel, praying that no one would stop her. And her prayers were heard because no one saw her and she got in with an ease. Not looking around, a girl came in the tunnel and leaned on the nearest wall to her, catching her breath. Sweat formed on her forehead and she wiped it off with her hand, controlling her breathing. Tenten looked around and smiled. She saw this tunnel so many times on tv and now she's finally here. Too bad that she can't enjoy this moment to its fullest. The girl was a huge fan of football and never ever missed any match. It felt like she walked every single day in this tunnel, because she easily found the way to the dressing room, thinking that he most probably left his bag there. She got suspicious of how quiet everything was and narrowed her eyes. She was passing through another corridor, when she finally heard voices. Tenten leaned on the window and saw all action happening on the pitch. They were paparazzi everywhere and all about celebrities. The girl shook her head and chuckled. The idea to present official store on the pitch is not just ridiculous, it's absolutely hilarious. There were models, obviously in the clothes of a brand, walking in circles and everyone was staring at them with such an awe that girl wanted to puke. She never understood this industry and probably never will. Involuntary her eyes started to search for Hyuuga and she easily found him among all. A little circle of the football players was standing near photographer and he was among them all. Hyuuga was gesturing like crazy, telling them some story and others were laughing. The girl blinked a few times and shook her head. She has to get her phone. Looking for the last time at them, Tenten turned away and went down the corridor. It took her ten minutes to find the dressing room and when she entered, her nose crunched. _What a horrible smell, gosh._Mix of different colognes along with the smell of feet made her want to puke. She came in and closed the door quietly behind her. Doubts were not letting her move. Should she just start searching for her phone in his bag without permission? And she doesn't even know what bag is his. This is so not right. Should she wait for him to come around? But what will happen when other people will come with him? They will probably call the guards and that man can lose his job for letting her in. Tenten bite her lower lip and swallowed. Her eyes were taking in every single detail in the room. She studied in the university in the faculty of sports journalism and just like everyone, it was her dream to some time appear here, but with a microphone in her hands and guy with camera behind her. It was the dressing room of Tokyo football club and yes, they weren't that good and played in the third division, but she loved this club with all her heart and to be standing in their dressing room… Girl smiled and took a few steps further, now standing in the middle of the room. Most of the lockers were opened, some clothes were lying on the floor and she chuckled at this. Grown men never stop being messy boys. It wasn't hard to find the Hyuuga's bag, especially when ''Neji Hyuuga'' was written on it with little stones that looked like diamonds. Tenten turned her head to the door. Fear made her stomach turn into a knot and she swallowed hard. _What if someone will come in?_She shook her head, getting rid of this thought. No one will come; everyone is on the pitch, why would anyone come? But what she hasn't thought about, is that some may forget something in the locker and will get back to get it. And of course, just to show how ironic fate is, this someone just had to be Neji Hyuuga himself. He decided to go to the dressing room and get his phone from there. He was walking down the corridor and stopped, when he heard the sound from the dressing room. The sound of something falling on the floor. His eyebrow raised and he hurried, quickly opening the door and coming in. What he saw in the next made him want to wish it were not true. The buns-girl was staring at him with wide eyes and open mouth, holding his bag in her hands. Neji closed the door loudly and turned to her. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared at her, waiting for an explanation. Tenten put his bag on the bench and swallowed. Blush covered her cheeks and she tried to come up with something, but nothing good came into her mind. His gaze was so heavy and she started to feel herself like some murderer. _Oh god, man up! You came to your own phone, stop being afraid!_Her inner voice was screaming in her head and girl cleared her throat. Neji get himself ready for apologies, but what came out made him so surprised that he took steps back.

''Why are you looking at me like that, huh? Give me back my phone, idiot!'' Tenten said loudly.

Neji was caught off his guard. Did she really…? Blinking fast, he quickly gained back his composure. The man took a few steps closer and with big smile noticed how she took a step back.

''How did you get here?'' He asked, standing in meters away from her.

''By plane, it dropped me in the tunnel'', the girl answered, rolling her eyes. ''Where is my phone?''

''I'm not asking how did you get into the stadium. I'm asking how did you get in the dressing room'', Neji emphasized and then looked at his bag. ''Brave enough to search for your phone in my bag without my permission for it?''

Tenten opened her mouth and then shut it. _If you started this, then go till the end._She raised her head and stared at him with her narrowed eyes. She looked pissed off right now and Neji only chuckled. The girl was about to answer his question with a witty comment, but he took step closer and looked in her eyes and she forgot what she was going to say, because now he's standing very close. Taking steps back, she forgot that bench is behind her and would fall, if only Neji wouldn't catch her hands, holding her. When Tenten opened her eyes that she automatically closed when she started to lose her balance, she saw how Neji rolled his eyes.

''And all of this'', he said, pointing at her holding his hand like it's the last day of her life. ''Is just for your phone?''

He pulled her up and took steps back. Tenten fixed her shirt that got up, showing a little bit of her stomach. Nodding her head to Neji, she looked up, waiting for him to give her the phone.

''And didn't the thought, that I won't carry your phone everywhere I go, came into your beautiful mind?'' He asked, not hiding the sarcasm in his voice.

Tenten seemed to be so confused that he clicked his tongue, biting inside of his cheek.

''Too bad that it didn't. Anyways, I don't have your phone with me. It's in my flat.''

Neji watched with a small smile how her eyes widened and how her mouth opened and formed into big ''o''. She looked so funny that he started to grin, looking at her. It looked like just in a little time, smoke will come out of her head. Tenten was angry. She was so angry and shocked that her hands were itching to punch in the face this grinning idiot.

''You..you'', she muttered, catching her breath and pointing at him with her finger. ''You are just, just-''

''Didn't mom teach you that it's not polite to point at someone with your finger?''

''SHUT UP!'' Tenten shouted at the top of her lungs. ''You, idiot, couldn't you think that I will come back here for my phone?!''

She let out a small squeak, when he gripped her wrists, raising them to the level of his face and making her look up. The grin was no longer on his face and by he way his jaw clenched, she understood that he's angry.

''Call me idiot once again and I swear to god I will call the guards and not only you will be thrown out from here, but you may forget about attending any of the games in this stadium'', he whispered in her face.

Tenten wanted to reply, but her throat was so dry that it was hard to swallow. Looking in his eyes that now were burning holes in her face, she only gripped her teeth, not saying anything.

''I can easily call to police right now and you will be arrested for entering private property and for wanting to steal something from me'', he continued, gripping her wrists tighter.

''What? I didn't want to steal anything!'' Girl let out, finding voice to answer.

''But it looks like you did. You entered the stadium, somehow getting through the guards and was looking for something in my bag without my permission. Looks like the attempt on stealing something for me. Besides, I bet police officers will believe me, not you'', Neji muttered.

In his mind he only could hear ''idiot'' repeating all over again and he wanted to scream at her for calling him like that, especially after everything what he did. He looked at the girl, who was red but not because she was blushing, but because of being so angry that her eyes were scaring him. Tenten moved, but his grip was tight. She kicked him in the leg and cringed, when pain echoed in her feet. Туош cursed and let her go. He looked up and saw Tenten staring at him with the gaze that can kill.

''That's your way of saying thank you? Kicking me in the leg, when I saved your life?'' He asked in a dangerous whisper.

''Stop dramatizing'', she cut off, barely containing her anger. ''Because of you I lost my phone and my camera and let me mention that I was looking for this camera for months!''

''You didn't lose your phone, it's in my flat and I can't care less about your camera'', he let out and then froze, hearing other voices.

Tenten heard them too and her mouth opened. She looked at Neji and her eyes were screaming ''What to do?!'' and his eyes were narrowed, like saying back ''You're idiot, such an idiot!''. Hyuuga gripped her hand and started to push her to the other side. The girl wanted to protest on such a rude move, but then he opened the door and pushed her there. Blinking, she turned her head around and rolled her eyes. Shower room. What a great choice, really. Door closed right next to her nose and she jumped to the wall. _Rude idiot_. But then, Tenten sighed. He did the only right thing – he hide her and she should somehow thank him for putting her here, so without any doubt, she just opened the door of the first shower cabin and got in. Neji turned around and grabbed a towel that was laying on the ground. The door opened and Akito came in along with Marto. They both stared at Neji and then at the towel in his hands with raised eyebrows.

''Are you coming or not?'', Marto asked and then looked around. ''Those footballers are so damn stupid, I can't spend a one more minute with them.''

''I will be there in a few minutes'', Neji answered, looking at his fellow male models and friends.

''Why are you holding a towel?'' Akito asked.

''I'm going to the shower.''

Neji cursed silently for his answer, but nothing else came into his mind. Tenten, who was hearing everything perfectly, rolled her eyes. Couldn't he think of anything else? Who the heck would go to the shower in the middle of the presentation? Akito thought the same, staring at Neji with an arched eyebrow. He didn't say anything, but by his gaze Hyuuga understood that he doesn't get anything.

''Are you dumb?'' Marto asked in a loud voice. ''We have the presentation on the pitch!''

''Oh really? I thought we were having lunch there'', Neji said and then let out weak smile. ''Listen, I just don't feel good. I will take a quick shower and come back in a few minutes, honestly.''

Marto shrugged and turned around, going out. Akito stayed for longer, looking at Neji and then finally turned around. He was already near the door when they both heard the sound of something falling. _Oh that damn buns-girl._Neji quickly kneeled down and pick up his phone that was, by luck, lying on the ground.

''Phone'', he mumbled, looking at Akito, who only nodded.

''You have fifteen minutes or photographers will come after you'', Akito said and walked out.

Neji waited for a few seconds and then rushed to the other door. It was always good to have shower room right next to the dressing room and he looked around, trying to understand in which door was. He looked down and saw feet in the cabin next to him, so he opened the door of it. Tenten jumped and looked around, holding shower gel in her hands. It fell down a few minutes ago and she was sure that the sound was loud enough for the guys to hear. She sighed in relief, when saw Neji in front of her.

''It fell'', she mumbled, pointing on the shower gel.

Hyuuga raised his eyebrow and she bite her lower lip, blushing deeply. The girl knew that she almost got caught and looked down, blaming her clumsiness on everything. He opened his mouth to talk, when they heard footsteps and the door to the dressing room opened. Not losing any second, he pushed the girl deeper into the cabin and came in too, closing door behind him. Shower cabin was wide enough for one person, but two people won't feel themselves comfortable in it, so both of them were kind of pushed into each other.

''Who's there?'' Neji asked loudly, pushing Tenten on the wall.

''I forgot to take my phone!'' Akito screamed.

Tenten cringed, because her back was pushed right on the water tap and it was painful. Her left hand was gripping her bag and she wanted to somehow move to the other side, but there wasn't enough room for anything, so she ended up leaning on the wall. Her right hand started to slide down the wall and she pressed on water tap. In next second cold water started to fall on their heads. Tenten shivered and was too afraid to look up and meet Hyuuga's gaze. And thanks god she didn't do that, because his gaze could burn her right there. Cold water made him wet and he just stared at the girl in front of him, wanting to strangle her with his own hands.

''Got it! I'm out, be quick!'' Akito screamed and then the sound of slamming door made them understand that he's gone.

Neji reached out behind her back and pressed on water tap, turning the flow of cold water off. Tenten was shivering: her shirt was soaked wet just like her head. Shower cabin was small and as they were standing in the middle of it, then they both got equally soaked. Neji sighed loudly, looking at the girl in front of him and trying to decide what he wants to do more: scream at her for being such a mess or thanking for making an expression that he's actually taking a shower.

''Buns-girl'', he mumbled and when she didn't react, called her again., this time noticing that she actually has only one bun on her head. ''Bun-girl.''

Tenten slowly raised her head. Her hand was on her mouth, preventing her from screaming. The water was so cold, her skin was in goose bumps and she was trembling like a leaf on the wind. Water droplets were falling from her hair on shirt that now was hugging her body like a second skin. Her gaze focused on Neji and she bite inside of her cheek, not knowing what to say. Hyuuga only sighed and pressed his forehead on hers. This gesture made her back up and she closed her eyes, when the back of her head met with the wall. A long sigh escaped his mouth and she opened her eyes, looking at him. With surprise she stared at him, not seeing any anger expression on his face. And Neji was not angry. He wanted to laugh. Laugh loudly and uncontrollably. Just like this, by the click of fate, this girl entered his life and messed everything up. He smiled and looked at her.

''Bun-girl, you're such a troublemaker'', he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Tenten couldn't help but smile. By his voice she understood that he's not angry and this made her happier. She stared at him and her smile got wider. He was so beautiful, leaning on her with his eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. But then Neji opened his eyes and leaned back from her. He opened the door and walked out, motioning her to come with him. The girl nodded, gripping her bag in her hand and following him. Hyuuga put out keys from his bag and handed them to her.

''What's that?'' She asked, taking keys in her hand.

''Keys'', he answered and chuckled, when she rolled her eyes. ''Okay, keys from my flat. Go there, your phone is on my bed. Take it and leave keys under the little carpet next to the door.''

''You are giving me the keys of your flat?'' She asked in awe and then, remembering his words earlier, chuckled. ''What if I will steal something, huh?''

''New flat, it has nothing but bed and sofa there'', he answered calmly. ''Address is here.''

He pointed on the little trinket in the form of cloud. Tenten looked at it and saw address written there. She smiled and looked up at Neji. He already turned away from her, going to his closet and pulling his wet shirt off. Tenten bite her lip, looking at the muscles on his back moving.

''Turn to the left from here and go straight till the big black door. Walk out from there, no one will see you'', Hyuuga told and quickly dry himself with a towel. ''Don't forget to put the keys under carpet.''

He turned to her only when his new shirt was on him. Tenten was already standing near the door. She nodded to him and opened the door.

''Thanks'', she mumbled, not really knowing what to say else. ''For…this.''

Neji shrugged.

''Welcome'', he mumbled and came closer, holding the door for her. ''Left and black door. Don't forget.''

Tenten nodded and turned to leave. Neji watched her going away and turned to the right, going back to the pitch. In his mind he was already thinking of witty replies to his friends, who will most definitely make fun of his sudden need of a shower. Remembering her facial expression when she saw him in front of her made Neji grin. He went to the pitch and waved to the photographer, who gestured him to come close. The presentation was fun, as always. It's good to do something with his friends, which doesn't really revolve around posing and other stuff. It was really hard to find friends in this industry and it was almost unbelievable that he found Akito and Marto. Those two guys never bother about competition between male models and they always got truly happy whenever he got the job or the cover on yet another magazine. Coming back to them, they just had a little chat and didn't care about photographers who were all around them. He decided not to stay for long, because it was plain boring.

''Till Tuesday'', he said, gripping his bag and waving to his friends.

After everyone screamed ''bye'' he exited dressing room and went to the parking lot. His plan was to get to his flat and call his sister, Hinata, to buy everything for his flat so he would feel more comfortable. Hyuuga hate to go around and look for things for the home. Shopping was not thing that he found enjoyable and he was already dialing Hinata's number and driving to his flat, when a sudden thought struck his mind.

''Hello?'' Hinata answered.

''Yeah, hi'', he mumbled, turning from road to other direction. ''Could you go and buy for me all this furniture stuff?''

''I'm fine, thank you'', she mumbled and he smiled. ''And yes, I will go and buy it. Tomorrow will be fine?''

''Sure, I'm a bit busy now, call me tomorrow when you'll get everything'', he mumbled and not waiting for her answer, cancelled call.

Hinata knows him maybe even better than he knows himself. There is no doubt that she will buy everything what he will like. He stopped his car in the park, thanking god that it was almost empty. He parked his car near that bench. It was quite surprising that he remembered this bench. But more surprising was the fact that the camera was still there. Yes, that strange and obviously old two-stage camera was still on the bench.

''Well, isn't she lucky'', he mumbled quietly, taking camera in his hand.

Neji smiled and get back in the car, putting the camera on the seat next to him. He looked at it and imagined how happy would that girl be when he will give it to her. His eyebrows furrowed. How he possibly would give it to her? She probably already took the phone and that means they won't see each other again. Gonzalo sighed and looked at the camera.

''Eventually you will get back to that bun-girl'', he said and then blinked. ''I'm talking to camera. Way to go.''

He shook his head and drove to his flat, thinking that and for some reason, being sure that he will meet that girl, with hair color that made him think of chocolate, again.

**A/N: Let me know in the reviews what are your thoughts on this chapter and just generally on the story. I would really love to know what do you think.) – Nizza. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**So before the point when all my exams will just come on me like a wrecking ball, I decided to upload a new chapter here. Hopefully you will love it!**

Midterms. This word usually makes students shiver and grip their books tighter. This period is full of stress, when all students try to remember as much information as its only possible and spend all their time in libraries. Ino was one of them. Looking with an empty gaze at the open book about history, she only sighed and closed her face with her hands, not wanting to accept the fact that the exam is going to be soon.

''That's a very interesting way of getting ready for an exam.''

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled, leaning into him. Shikamaru was always there for her and she loved the point that he knows her that good that he can guess where she is quickly. Resting her head on his chest, she looked up, when he started to caress her back with his hands.

''I hate history'', she let out with a sigh.

''I know'', he replied and took the book in his hands. ''I don't hate it, so we're going to do it together.''

''Do what?''

''Get ready for an exam'', he replied and kissed the top of her head.

Ino smiled and cuddled to her boyfriend, letting her eyes wonder all other the pages of the book. She never liked to read, but this doesn't mean that she is stupid. This is a very huge stereotype that if a person doesn't read it makes him not intelligent and just dumb, basically. Ino, personally, couldn't read because she had issues with concentration and just couldn't bring herself to read something for more than twenty minutes. But Shikamaru always somehow made everything easier and more…game-like. She smiled, when her boyfriend started to explain her the theme.

''Just listen attentively'', he mumbled and Ino nodded. ''Where is Tenten, by the way? Did you get her from sociology notes?''

''Oh my god…''

As it was said previously, midterms are horrible. Not for Tenten, though. First, she always paid attention on the lessons and always did the homework, so midterms were just another case to check her knowledge. That's why instead of sitting in the libraries; she was lying on the sofa in her flat, watching a football match on her laptop. She loved football and basketball and basically everything that revolved around sports. That's why she chose Sports Journalism. This faculty was very interesting for her; unlike many students she went to classes with a good mood and smile on her face. Maybe that's why she was never scared of midterms and always passed them good. Rolling her eyes when Barcelona scored a goal to Atletico, she quickly took her notebook and wrote few sentences there, describing the goal. It was her favorite thing to do: she watched the matches and wrote down her own comments. Not like she wants to be a commentator, but this was a good practice. Her phone vibrated and she reached for it, picking it without looking.

''Ten! Please, say that you have notes for sociology!'' Ino screamed from the other line.

''Hi to you too'', Tenten mumbled, sitting up straight. ''Yes, I have them, why?''

''You don't live far from uni, can you bring them, like…now?'' her voice was rather hysterical.

''O..kay'' Tenten mumbled and stand up. ''I will be there in ten minutes.''

After agreeing on meeting each other near gates, girl cancelled the call and went to her room. Putting notes for sociology in her bag, Tenten quickly changed from her home clothes to the long blue dress. Road to the university was quick and in ten minutes Tenten was already coming up to the gates. She saw Ino running to her and when her friend gripped her so tight that she couldn't breathe, Tenten stepped back.

''Here'', she mumbled, handling of her notes. ''What happened?''

''Oh my god, you're an angel!'' Yamanaka screamed and loudly kissed her on the cheek. ''I will give them back to you in two days! Love you!''

All Tenten could do was just nod, when her friend ran away from her to university. The girl already wanted to turn around and go back home, when she saw something that caught her attention. Better someone, because she saw two of her really good friends going to university form other side and both were in bruises. Her heart skip a beat and she ran towards them. Lee noticed her first and smiled warmly, waving with his hand. Shino raised his head and smiled too, stopping on his tracks. Tenten came closer, looking at their bruised faces with wide eyes. They all knew each other from the first year at Uni and were really good friends. In this year their relationships changed a bit, as both guys started to attend boxing classes and they didn't see each other much, but their friendship was still strong, or so Tenten thought.

''Oh God, what happened with you two?'' She asked. ''Don't tell me that it's all because of the boxing.''

''Few days ago we had competition between cities, so yeah, got a bit bruised'', Lee answered and shrugged. ''Nothing much, though. We didn't win, unfortunately.''

Tenten skeptically arched her eyebrow. Unfortunately? Was he kidding? The whole left side of Lee's face was red and she noticed how Shino was limping slightly. Knowing that right now she will say something bad about boxing, both guys smiled and showed her thumbs up, hoping that this will calm her down.

''What about you? Getting ready for midterms?'' Lee asked, trying to switch topics.

''Did you get the camera?'' Shino asked. ''You talked so much about it, so did you eventually find it?''

Tenten sighed loudly. Should she say that she didn't find it or say that she found it and then lost? Her mouth opened and she already wanted to say that she has not found yet, when strange sounds made her look around. Shino and Lee turned around too and saw a group of girls, standing near some expensive car that had just parked near the gates. Lee and Shino whistled loudly, when they saw car fully.

''Never thought that we have that rich students in uni'', Shino mumbled, raising his eyebrow.

''We don't'', Lee said. ''Look at the car, it just can't belong to a student.''

Tenten, who was as interested in cars as she was in football, took few steps closer to look who's going to get out from the car. Curiosity was getting the best of her and other students. Whispers were getting louder and she noticed how all girls started to fix their dresses and skirts. Chuckling on this, Tenten gestured to Lee and Shino to come closer. She saw Ino standing along with Shikamaru and smiled sadly. Yamanaka is probably offended on her for not calling and not explaining anything, but what she could do? When a door of the car opened everyone shut up like by some command. Side, where Ino was staying could see first who walked out and Tenten bite her lip, trying to see man too. But when she saw back of his head, no matter how strange it sounds, she already knew who it was. He shut the door of his car loudly and looked around. The whispers started with a new wave, everyone was talking and so on, all she could hear was ''What Neji Hyuuga is doing here?!''. Tenten would like to know that too and she stepped closer, turning to her friends.

''Come on, let's go, aren't you curious?'' She asked from her two boys, who only shrugged and went after her.

Neji was in shades and Tenten stopped for a few seconds, admiring him. Simple black jeans, white v-neck shirt, black big watches on the wrist and ray-ban shades. He was looking absolutely great and she smiled, looking at how all girls were looking at him. Hyuuga looked rather dismissed; he kept on turning his head in all directions and because of shades she couldn't see where he was looking, but it looked like he was searching for someone.

''Hey, careful!'' She let out, when two girls tried to push her away and get closer. ''Hey!''

Because they were pushing, she got pushed too and in few seconds Tenten was standing in few meters away from Neji, who turned her side and stopped. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she was sure that he was looking at her. And he was. Hyuuga let out a sigh of relief and mentally thanked the Gods that he didn't have to go to the head mister of university or whatever to find her. He slowly took his shades off and was now looking right at her. _Blue suits her._He blinked at this sudden thought and then shook his head. Without any hesitation, he came right to her. The model could perfectly hear all whispers behind his back when he reached the girl and handled to her his hand. Smile took its place on his face when he saw the way she looked at him. With her wide eyes and mouth opened in little ''o'' she looked absolutely adorable. And only now he noticed that her hair was not in buns, but all free.

''What are you even-'', she stared, but he cut her off.

''I got the camera.''

Just like he expected, she got incredibly happy. She was smiling widely, her eyes were shining and he caught himself in thinking that she looks beautiful when she's happy like that. Girl fought the urge to hug him. She bite her lower lip and stared at the man, who only chuckled at her reaction.

''Come on'', he said and turned around.

Neji wanted to take her hand in his, because this seemed to be more polite than she will just follow him, but he knew what will everyone think when he will do this. Sometimes he got really surprised how people seem to analyze his every move, but then he just got used to it. That's why he was going to his car, knowing that she's following him. All those gazes were not making him comfortable anymore; he had a good immunity to them. But he forgot to think of Tenten, who wasn't used to this kind of attention and now just wanted to disappear. She raised her head and met gaze of Ino that was just screaming ''Why are you going with him?!''. The girl opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her best friend shook her head and turned around, going away and taking Shikamaru with her. Tenten sighed and stopped, when they both reached his car. Words couldn't really describe how happy she was when he took the camera out of the car.

''Is it that one?'' He asked, handing it to her.

''Yes'', the girl answered, taking her camera back.

Neji smiled, looking at the way she held the camera in his hands. Like it was the most precious thing in this world, when for Hyuuga, it was just an extremely old camera, which was two-staged. He completely forgot about all the other people in this place, when she raised her head and looked at him. Her brown eyes were gazing at him with such an admiration and love that it started to get hard to breathe because of the strange lump appearing on his throat. Sun lights were making her hair look brighter than they are, brown eyes were shining because of hidden tears of relief and happiness, lower lip was trembling and she bite it, still looking at him. _Kami-sama, she's breathtaking._

''Tenten!''

Neji blinked and looked up, seeing two guys running to them. He narrowed his eye son them when they both came closer. The guys looked at him too and something clicked in his mind. He knows them.

''What happened?'' Tenten asked, turning to them.

''Is everything okay?'' Lee asked, looking at her.

That voice. Neji stared at the guy, keep on staying silent. His voice. He heard it already.

''Of course. Neji gave me camera. Look!'' Tenten answered and proudly showed them her camera.

People started to slowly leave the place, losing their interest in whatever was happening there. If it was not a drama, then it just wasn't interesting. Lee took the camera in his hands, while Shino looked at Neji.

''You know Tenten?'' Shino asked from him.

Neji flinched, switching his gaze from one guy to another. This voice. He heard it too. Some time. Not a long time ago. _I can't remember._Usually Neji wouldn't care for this, but for some reason he was sure that this is important right now to remember where he heard voices of those two guys. He didn't even bother to answer Shino, who then turned to Tenten with a raised eyebrow.

''Oh, I just bumped at him once'', girl mumbled, trying to come up with a lie. ''In the shop. I forgot camera there and he now gave it to me.''

Boys only nodded and then paid all their attention only on Tenten, who was showing them her camera. The girl looked up at Neji, who looked like he was in a deep thought. Giving the camera to Shino and asking him to be careful, she tapped his shoulder. Neji looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

''Is everything okay?'' She asked quietly, looking in his eyes.

''Yes'', he answered shortly.

Tenten didn't believe in this, but decided not to push. Turning back to the boys, she took her camera back and told them that they will see each other tomorrow. Lee and Shino nodded and waved to her.

''Bye'', they said in unison to Neji, who nodded at this.

_Those voices. Damn._When they both walked away, Tenten turned to Neji and he grinned, looking at her I-have-so-many-questions face. Leaning on his car, he crossed his arms over his chest, looking at her. The wind was blowing, making her dress go to the side and she looked cute, trying to hold it on the place.

''You remember Kakashi?'' He asked and Tenten looked up at him in shock. ''Yesterday after the photo-shoot I went to that park and the camera was still there.''

''Wow'', she let out and he nodded. ''I'm lucky.''

''Extremely lucky'', Neji corrected. ''Anyways, I took the camera and then saw that vintage shop. I went there to ask a bit more about the camera and when the owner saw this camera, he instantly started to ask where did I get it and then told me about you. We had a nice chat, and then he told me in what university you are studying and I promised him that I will give this back to you.''

Tenten smiled, listening to him. She missed Kakashi and was thinking to just come into his shop someday and have a talk. She narrowed her eyes a bit and her eyes shone with curiosity.

''What have you been doing in the park?'' She asked innocently.

_Oh trap._Neji raised his eyebrow. Of course he couldn't say to her that he went there to find her camera. And of course he couldn't tell her that he wanted to find this camera so they can meet again. This would sound ridiculous, won't it? So Hyuuga found quickly another answer.

''Just wanted to look at that place again, did they start to build something or not.''

Tenten nodded and then looked back at her camera. It was quite unbelievable for her that she's holding it in her hands. She raised her head and smiled at him. She was really thankful.

''Thank you'', she said in a whisper, looking in his eyes. ''Thank you so much.''

Neji only nodded. They stared at each other for a few minutes before they both moved and cleared their throats. Neji opened his car and turned to Tenten, who stepped back.

''On what faculty are you?'' He suddenly asked.

''Sports Journalism'', she answered without blinking. ''Why?''

''Just asking'', he mumbled and then looked up. ''What's your name?''

''Tenten. Just Ten, actually. But you can call me Tenten if you don't feel comfortable with just Ten'', she let out and then furrowed her eyebrows, getting how strange she sounded right now.

Neji chuckled and get in the car, closing the door and opening window. They both stared at each other and then Tenten looked down, blushing for no reason.

''Bye'', she said quietly, looking at him.

''Good luck, buns-girl'', he said and put his shades back on, turning the key in the car and driving away.

Tenten stayed in that place for a few more minutes and only then turned around, going back to her flat. Neji was driving to home too, ignoring all calls from Hinata, who should be chosen furniture for him. His mind was busy with trying to recall where he heard voices of those two boys next to her.

- _You idiot, we both heard that scream. Some girl is here._

_Neji leaned on the wall, not even breathing. He was standing too close to that dead body, too close to the two male figures, who was now standing there too. It was some miracle that they still didn't see the phone, but even Neji could hardly see it. No light and add to this that the phone was black. He was listening carefully, trying to remember that voice._

- _And what you suggest to do? Run after her? This is a labyrinth, she won't find the exit if she won't get lucky._

_It was already another voice and Neji swallowed. Labyrinth. How lucky they both were to get straight to the exit. Guess like this girl was some lucky charm. Getting concentrated on his aim, he took few steps closer. Two guys were standing with their backs to him and didn't even see him._

- _We can't leave it like that._

_Neji kneeled down and his hands started to share on the ground for the phone._

- _We can. No one apart from us heard this; so let's pretend that nothing happened. She won't find the exit from here._

_Neji moved and his hand finally gripped something that should be__phone. He froze in his place, when one of the guys turned to the left._

- _I heard something._

_Hyuuga slowly stand up, gripping the phone in his hands. Both of the guys were tall and broad-shouldered and model wasn't that dumb to attack them. However, he just couldn't go away that easily from here. They were both standing near__an exit__and there is no way to pass them. Darkness, for this time, was his best friend. On tiptoes, he came closer and with one straight kick made one of the guys to meet with the ground._

- _What the…_

_Another kick in the leg and Neji was running up the stairs, gripping__the phone__in his hands and not turning back._

Hyuuga stopped the car, breathing fast. One of the guys was limping and others had his left side all red. Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That's why those voices sounded so familiar. He remembered how Tenten talked to them and they looked like her best friends. Loud moan escaped his mouth and he closed his eyes. _What a troublemaker._

**A/N: I think I'm way too excited with this chapter, which is pretty strange. What are your thoughts? Let me know them in reviews! – Nizza. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I came back, even though my exams already started ;P Good luck to everyone, who is in the middle of exams! And here is a new chapter, enjoy!**

Three, two, one… she smiled when the loud voice of professor announced that class is over and they all can go home. Apart from students of third year, people from the first year will have their midterms only after a week and they had simple classes now. Tenten leaned on the wall, looking at the door that opened. In the same time quiet corridor just burst with loud voices, laugh and screams. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see the person for who she came here.

''No way, I'm not up for it, no! This is horrible!'' Ino shouted, talking to her friend. ''I swear this had to be the most-'' she stopped, noticing Tenten. ''.. horrible idea ever. You go, I'll be right back, okay?''

Her friend nodded and went away, while Ino came closer to Tenten. Awkward silence came along with her and Ten cleared her throat. They stared at each other for a few minutes and then both shifted to their places. To be in a fight was something new to them, so they didn't know how to behave themselves. Ino and Tenten were one of those rare best friends that actually never argued and just get along very well.

''You okay?'' Tenten finally asked. ''I wanted to talk.''

''To talk about what? Your talk with famous model Neji Hyuuga or about the moment that he somehow had your camera with him? Or, maybe, you finally decided to tell me what happened that day when you came with all your clothes dirty?'' Ino asked, crossing her arms over her chest. ''Start from the last one, please.''

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. She really hoped that this theme wouldn't be brought up again. She still wasn't thinking of any lie that could somehow cover this up and right now her mind was just buzzing with millions of ideas of how she get her clothes all dirty. If only she could tell the truth…

''Actually, wait. Tell me first about the fact that you know this model and I, I'', she said, putting strong emphasis on ''I'' and narrowing her eyes. ''I learn about it along with others, but not first. I mean, when I started to go out with Nara, you learned the first about it.''

Tenten bite her lip so she won't chuckle on what she just heard. Ino raised her eyebrow and then rolled her eyes, chuckling. She smiled and Tenten smiled back. Ino handed her hand to her friend and they both went to their buffet, sitting on the little sofa next to the huge window.

''I bumped into him on the streets and I took his bag and he took mine. I am just lucky that he decided to give me my camera back'', she said, looking at her friend. ''I am as surprised as you, Ino. Don't look at me like that, I'm telling the truth!''

''How did he find you? You told him where do you study?''

''No, it's actually a long story'', Tenten mumbled, taking sips of her drink. ''What? You want to hear it?''

''You're not lying to me, right?'' Ino asked, leaning back.

Tenten's eyes widened just a bit and she swallowed. Slowly nodding, she noticed how Ino, just for a second, narrowed her eyes, and then she smiled. _She doesn't believe me._Tenten knew it for sure. Even though Ino smiled and start talking about her upcoming exams and seemed so careless, she knew that her friend didn't believe in a single word that she said. Ino basically was giving Tenten a chance to say the truth. She couldn't lie and anyone who knows her would easily tell that she's not telling the truth.

''… And well, everyone was talking just about Neji and I mostly heard how sexy he is and you know, stuff like that'', Ino mumbled, mimicking the girls who were telling her this.

''You don't agree?'' Tenten asked, raising her head. ''I mean, do you agree with what they say about Neji?''

''That he's sexy?'' Ino asked and then rolled her eyes. ''No, gosh. I don't find him sexy, but I admit that he had amazing shades and he looked good yesterday. But if to take off his shades… no, he's not sexy. I mean, look at Shikamaru. His definite type of the guy that I find sexy.''

For some reason Tenten didn't like this answer. She knew that this is really childish to get offended on that but she somehow didn't feel good after this. Ino, however, was continuing her speech.

''You know, Tom Ford listed 15 things that every man should have and the number ten is perfect shades. Or number twelve. It doesn't matter, really. Anyway, Hyuuga has perfect shades. But that doesn't matter; I wanted to talk about… ugh. Your personal security is on the way.''

Tenten raised her eyebrow and then noticed that Ino was looking somewhere above her head. She saw Shino and Lee coming to her. Shino waved to her and Lee did so too, but when he noticed Ino, he rolled his eyes.

''Hey girls'', Shino said, sitting next to Ino. ''How it's going?''

''Before you two came around everything was brilliant, wasn't it, Ten?''

Tenten rolled her eyes, not wanting to get into another argument. She could never get why those three hated each other. Not like a proper hate, but they couldn't bear company of each other. Lee sit near her and winked. The girl smiled back but she knew this smile that ended up not looking real and Lee raised his eyebrow at that.

''Oh please she spends most of her life with you two and-''

''Stop being jealous'', Shino let out, taking sips of her coffee.

''You had just drank my- get out of here!'' Ino screamed loudly. ''You didn't hear me? Ten, tell them to get out, we were having a talk.''

''Don't put me into this'', Tenten said, raising her hands. ''But yes, we indeed were having a talk.''

''Our talk is more important, it's about midterms'', the guys said in unison.

Tenten stared at Ino and made apologetic smile. Midterms were important for her. Ino, seeing this, gripped her teeth and stared at smiling guys. Huffing and making it very obvious that she's offended, girl gripped her bag and stormed out of the buffet, not forgetting to put cash on the table for the coffee. Tenten sighed and closed her eyes. Shino and Lee winked to each other and Lee sit to Shino, so they both could be facing Tenten. The girl opened her eyes and stared at them, waiting for an explanation.

''So what about midterms?'' She finally asked, looking at the guys. ''Be quick, please.''

''About what midterms? We won't be talking bout midterms'', Shino mumbled.

Tenten opened her mouth and then groaned, standing up. She got really angry about boys and they quickly gripped her hands, making her sit down. Lee opened his mouth to say something, but then his phone rang. His face changed and he quickly excused himself, standing up.

''Tenten, c'mon, don't be angry'', Sam said and then smiled. ''We wanted to talk about upcoming ball.''

''I am not interested in this'', Tenten said through gripping teeth and stand up. ''Ino already was offended at me and now this.''

She walked out, not listening to what Shino was shouting behind her. Opening the door and getting out of the buffet, she saw Lee, who was leaning on the wall and still talking on the phone. Thinking that she should say to him what she said to Shino, Tenten came closer and then stopped on her tracks, listening to the conversation he was having with another person on the phone.

''No, listen… I don't know how they found the body, I swear to god! Shino doesn't know too. No, we… I swear we did everything as you said and no one was there.''

''Who are you talking to?'' Tenten asked loudly, coming closer.

Lee jumped and turning to her, quickly cancelled the call, putting the phone back in the pocket of his jeans. He smiled and messed his hair, looking at her. Her senses were screaming that something is wrong, but when he came closer and hugged her tight, she let it go.

''Who was it?'' Tenten asked quietly again. ''What body you were talking about?''

''It was another guy from our boxing group. A few days ago we all got tired of one dog that always has been barking out loud and we just took her and … well, you won't like the ending'', Lee mumbled, ruffling her hair. ''Basically we wanted to get rid of the dog but I guess it didn't work out.''

''But you said body'', Tenten said, raising her head. ''And this is horrible that you wanted to get rid of the dog.''

''Body is a name of the dog, Ten. You should have seen her, this dog is so huge!'' Lee said and then let go of her. ''And hey, don't blame us, that dog really got me angry.''

She smiled and nodded. Shino walked out of the buffet and she sighed. She should have said that she got offended on Alex, not hug him. Waving to the guys, she went to the exit, not listening to Shino's ''aha, so you got offended on me, but not on Lee?''. With force opening the door, Tenten finally get on the street. She looked around and gripped her bag. An exam in sociology is going to be in two days, so she should get ready. Nodding to the guards, she walked out of the university's territory.

''Took you long enough to get out of here.''

She slowly raised her head and her eyes widened. Neji Hyuuga was leaning on his car with his arms crossed over his chest. Her mouth opened and she looked around, hoping that no one else apart from the guard saw them together. Neji furrowed his eyebrows on how scared she looked. He wanted to just grip her shoulders, shake her furiously and scream in her face that she should choose her friends wiser and not have good relationships with the killers. But of course, he didn't say any of this. Hyuuga cleared his throat and opened his car. With a gesture, he motioned Tenten to get in. The girl took a step back, narrowing her eyes on him. A million questions were running through her head, starting from ''What he is doing here?'' and ending up with ''Should I sit or not?''. Biting her lower lip and looking at him, she didn't move. Neji rolled his eyes. He's trying here for her and she doesn't want to sit? _What a troublemaker._The man coughed and again motioned to get in the car.

''Why?'' Tenten asked, looking at him. ''I don't want to sit in the car with you.''

''Am I asking here what you want?'' Neji asked, arching his eyebrow.

''I'm not sitting'', the girl answered, getting angry for how he answered. ''You can drive away from here.''

With saying this, she turned around and went to the other side, being sure that he would just leave it like that. But she didn't know Neji good enough. Hyuuga rolled his eyes and closed the door of his car, locking it. Not waiting long, he followed her and soon her wrist was caught in his tight grip. Tenten turned around and Neji got a bit taken back by how angry she looked right now. It looked like it's just a matter of time when her eyes will start to let out lightning. But he didn't let her go, merely because this will look stupid if he would do so. Waking up early, he spent more than forty minutes in front of his closet, picking what he needed to wear for meeting with this girl and she's running away? Really?

''We need to talk'', he said, containing anger in his voice. ''It's important.''

''I don't want to'', Tenten said, violently trying to make him let go of her wrist. ''Are you deaf? Let me go, I don't want to talk with you!''

Neji had two options: option number one was to do what all men in movies do: shut her up with a kiss; and option number two was to just drag her into the car, not listening to her screams and shouts. The sudden realization that he really wants to follow option number one made him almost let her go. And the girl was quick. Tenten quickly pushed him away and started running away, which was hard to do on heels and with a heavy bag. Just for a few seconds Neji admired the way her hair was flipping from one side to another while she was running and he thought that it suits her so much better when she doesn't do those buns. In the next moment he was running after her.

''You really, really thought that you'd run away from me with your heels?'' He asked after catching her waist in his arms and spinning her around so she could face him. ''You know, this is rather adorable, how naïve you are.''

''Let go'', she hissed, trying to kick him with her leg. ''I said let go.''

''And I said get into the car, but you are not following orders, are you?'' Neji asked, pulling her closer to him.

''I will scream if you don't let me go'', she whimpered and stared right into his eyes. ''What people would think if they see famous Neji Hyuuga holding the screaming girl in his arms?''

''They will think that I'm pleasuring her and she likes it'', he answered and chuckled when the girl blushed. ''One more move and you won't learn anything about the police and that pit.''

Tenten wanted to kick him but she freeze, hearing what he said. She raised her head and narrowed her eyes. She honestly thought that he would forget about it and they will never see each other again. Neji looked around and slowly let her go, not liking how heat of her body left him. He stared at the girl and tried to understand what she has that makes him want to do all of this. Hell, he ran after her. Neji Hyuuga ran after the girl, who is not from model agency. This is just ridiculous. He pointed at the car and raised his eyebrow. Tenten sighed. If it weren't important he most definitely would never come to her. She nodded and motioned him to go first. Neji chuckled and walked to his car, enjoying her groans and hisses from behind. Tenten stared at his back and couldn't help but smile. She suddenly thought of how comical they probably looked and grinned. Even if she's angry, there is no need in denying that she is happy to see him. _If only he weren't that rude_, she thought to herself and then shrugged. He opened the door for her and she get in the car, making sure that no one sees them. Neji drove away from the university and stopped a car near some shop. He turned to Tenten and smiled. She was playing with a ring on her finger, being in a deep thought and not noticing his gaze. She was not just a magnet for troubles. She was a magnet for him. Neji was man enough to admit that he got attracted to a girl, but he wasn't man enough to let her know that. And what exactly made her run through his mind all night? Why did he even care about what's going to be with her? They met few days, he doesn't know anything about her apart from basic information and yet, she's on his mind constantly. Tenten raised her head and stared at him.

''What? Something on my face?'' She asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

''Yes. Thousand of molles'', Neji answered and tried not to smile. ''Anyway, I made a call to the police station and they found a body in that pit.''

Tenten stared at him like he had two heads. She couldn't believe what he had said. As ridiculous as it sounded, but she kinda forgot about the body in that pit.

''Do you even watch the news? So they opened whole case and it happened to be just like I said: that pit was just a show, nothing should have been be built there'', Neji continue on talking.

Tenten couldn't hide her admiration and surprise in her gaze. Right now she was seeing his different side. He could forget about it just like she did, but no, he called to the police station. The girl smiled when he threw away his vibrating phone. It was nice to know that he finds this talk that important that he doesn't want to get interrupted by calls.

''I heard voices of those two men'', he said, finally getting to the most important part.

''Really?'' Tenten asked, leaning closer. ''Did you tell that to the police?''

''Tenten, listen… I didn't tell police about everything'', he whispered and tensed up, when she noticed how her eyebrows furrowed. ''I didn't tell them that you were there. All they know is that while I was attacked by paparazzi, my phone fell down in the pit and when I got alone, I went down to the phone and found the body. This is what they think is true.''

Neji watched carefully her reaction. When he called to the police station, he already knew that he wouldn't say a thing about her. Why? He didn't want her to be involved in this. He was sure that with this he's keeping her safe. Hyuuga swallowed, when the girl didn't say anything for a long time. With hesitation, he looked down and took her hand in his. To his surprise, her hands were cold and he looked up at her.

''You are cold?'' He asked in shock.

Before he could think of his actions, Neji gripped her hands in his and raised them to his face. Tenten stared in shock how man started to blow on her hands, gripping them and trying to make them warm. The truth is she always had cold hands even in the hottest days, but no one ever paid that much attention on that. She leaned closer, smiling.

''Better?'' He asked, raising his head.

Their faces were a few inches apart and he looked down at her lips and then back in her eyes. Tenten did the same and by impulse, they both leaned closer, sealing their lips together. A sigh escaped from her lips when her tongue met with hers. Neji shivered and he let go of her hands, putting his hand on the back of her neck, pulling her even closer. He wanted this to happen and when it did, it was better than he would ever imagine. He leaned back, opening his eyes. Tenten blushed under his stern gaze. Her brown eyes were shining and Neji smiled, leaving a small kiss on her forehead. She leaned back, smiling and fixing her hair.

''Thanks for not saying about me to the police'', she mumbled, not knowing what to say else.

''That's not all'', Neji said, concentrating on what he's going to say. ''When I went to get your phone, I was standing close to those two men. I heard their voices, I heard their conversation. And…''

How many times he thought in his head of how he's going to say this to her, but right now he just can't let it out. This was strange but he knew that she wouldn't believe him. Feeling that something important is about to come up, Tenten tensed up.

''Those two guys who were next to you when I gave you a camera…'', he started.

''Lee and Shino, my best friends'', Tenten said. ''Why?''

''Well, I'm pretty sure that they are those two men from the pit that left the body there'', he let out and stared at Tenten waiting for her reaction.

''What?''

The girl arched her eyebrow and then chuckled. _What a nonsense._Tenten shook her head and looked at Neji. He was damn serious and her, just for a second, got confused. He said he was close to them, of course he remembers their voices clearly. But he's not a robot, he can simply be not right. She sighed and looked at Neji.

''This cannot be true'', she said quietly.

''Why? Because they are your friends?'' Neji asked, arching his eyebrow.

''Because on that day they were in the boxing tournament'', she answered, getting slightly annoyed by his tone. ''You saw how bruised they were, right? Well, this is because-''

''-I beat them up'', Neji finished for her.

Tenten arched her eyebrow. She was getting confused in this. There is no way that lean and tall Neji would beat up two broad-shouldered and strong guys. Neji looked like he was so serious but she couldn't take him serious in this question. She leaned on the seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

''One of them can't walk properly because I kicked him in the leg with all my might'', he said, looking at her. ''And another one has one part of his face red, because I pushed him on the ground and he fell to that side on it. Their voices and even injures – everything is telling that they are those two men.''

Neji knew what she was feeling right now. They are her best friends and she thinks she knows them better than anyone, she believes them, or better, she _wants_to believe them. And he didn't judge her for that: of course she wouldn't agree on what he's saying immediately. He needs to have proves, not just words.

''They were on the tournament'', she repeated, swallowing. ''They wouldn't lie to me.''

''We can always check if it's true or not'', he suggested. ''I'm not asking you to believe me right here and now. I'm asking you to help me with this. Before going to the police and telling them that I found those two men, I want to be sure in everything. In news nothing was said about me. Police presented it like an anonymous call. Tenten, I need your help.''

Tenten didn't answer. She was staring at her hands, not saying anything. Would Lee and Shino lie to her? Of course they could, but she thought that they would never do that. Part of her didn't believe to Neji at all. This part was saying that she knows those two guys for ages and this model is saying some nonsense about them, when he doesn't even know those guys. But another part was screaming that this is logical and what he's saying can be true. _Just check. If he's right, then they will get their punishment and if he's not, then you would just be sure that your friends are not killers._

''You want me to stalk them?'' She asked in a tired tone.

Neji smiled. _Right choice, buns-girl._

''No, this is my part. I just want you to be more careful with them, okay?''

''This is not the way it works, Hyuuga'', she said sternly and sit up straight, looking very serious. ''We're going to do everything together. I will try to learn everything about their boxing stuff and then we will go together and check it. They are my friends and you had just accused them in a murder-''

''-or just association with murder. They can be just involved, I didn't say that they killed anyone'', Neji corrected her.

''- or that. Anyway, you're accusing them in something that can make them go to the prison, so I'm not standing on the side'', Tenten finished, looking at him.

''I don't want you to be involved'', Neji said with a sigh.

''And am I asking you what you want?'' Girl asked, copying him.

He chuckled and shook his head. This girl has character. Tenten shrugged and he smiled wider. She handed him her hand and he shook it. Deal is deal. Sitting more comfortably, she put her legs on the seat, pulling her shoes off. Neji got surprised by the simplicity of it. Usually girls try to look as great as they only can when he's around: they have amazing make-up, amazing hair, perfect outfit and just look like dolls. But Tenten, with her brown hair, little nose and brown eyes, was not like that. He finally understood what was that ''something'' in her. Her simplicity. She was not pretending, she was who she was and this gets him. What a childish gesture it is, to pull shoes off and sit on your legs and yet, this gesture captured his heart with it's purest and carelessness.

''Give me your number, when I will learn anything, I will call you'', she said, looking at her phone.

Hyuuga blinked a few times and took her phone, saving his number there. He didn't want to look up, because he knew she was watching him right now and was very close. Maybe there should be some awkwardness because they had kissed, but he doesn't feel it.

''Here'', he mumbled, giving her phone back. ''So, I have planned.''

Tenten looked up and nodded. The plan was quite simple: they both will check if there was a real tournament and then maybe stalk guys to see where they are going and then go to the police and… Neji looked at Tenten, saying his last part. Prison is not a place in which you want to see your friends. However, the girl only nodded. She sighed and closed her eyes. Too much information in one hour. She was sure that her head got bigger in this short amount of time.

''I will drive you home'', Neji broke the silence. ''Tell me address.''

Tenten told him the address and turned her head to the window, closing her eyes. The ride was silent and Neji tapped her shoulder, when he parked his car in front of her house. Her eyelids fluttered and she opened her eyes, focusing her gaze on his face. Tenten made a small smile and sit up straight, pulling her shoes on.

''Thank you'', she said, turning to Neji.

''Tenten'', he called, when she opened the door. ''Wait.''

The girl turned around and his lips touched hers. She kissed him back, enjoying the feeling of shivers running down her spine, that kiss gave her. They both leaned back and she smiled, blushing a bit and walking out of the car.

''Call me tomorrow'', he said and she nodded. ''Bye.''

''Bye'', she whispered, closing the door and watching his car disappearing in the turn.

Tenten turned around and went to her flat, not being able to wipe the smile off her face. Gripping her phone in her hands, she looked at the brand new contact. ''Neji''. She smiled wider and put out the keys from her bag, going to her flat.

**A/N: Hello there! What are your thoughts of this chapter? Let me know in reviews? Do you think Lee and Shino can really be the killers? ;p - Nizza. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello cuties! How are you? Eh, November is slowly coming to its end and I seriously can't wait for December! Here is a new chapter, hope you will enjoy it! **

''Neji, you are coming or not?''

Hyuuga blinked a few times and focused his gaze on Akito, who was standing in front of him with raised eyebrows. Understanding that he had been asked a question, Neji only shook his head. His mind was completely and fully concentrated on one buns-girl and he honestly couldn't think of anything else. Akito shrugged and waved, going away. The photo-shoot had just finished and Akito probably asked him about the upcoming party, but he didn't want to go there, but of course, everything will end up with his presence at that party. Hyuuga looked around and with a sigh, went to his car. Two days had passed and he didn't get any message or call from Tenten. He didn't call her either, even though he really wanted to. Neji didn't want to look like some guy, who can't wait and wants to hear her voice, but it was like that, unfortunately. He was thinking a lot about why he kissed her and came to the conclusion that he likes her and she should know about that. But it was pretty strange to him that she didn't call him too; isn't she interested what that kiss meant? Hyuuga shook his head and unlocked his car, getting in. Because of all those thoughts occupied his mind, he wasn't doing very well in his job and for this he had a talk with his agent and then with a photographer, who made his mood even worse. Putting the keys in, model drove away from the agency, wanting badly to get back in his flat, take a shower and just lay on his bed, not doing anything. This was his plan. But so far in his life, not a one plan had ever been done the way it was planned. His phone rang and his heart skip a beat when he saw the number.

''Hello?'' He answered, hoping that he doesn't sound too excited.

''Neji hi, it's me'', she mumbled and he was sure that she was blushing at this time.

Deciding to play a little game, he pretended that he doesn't understand who is this.

''Me who?'' He asked, looking at the red light.

''Tenten, just Ten'', she answered and he smiled. ''Am I interrupting?''

''Something happened?'' He asked, ignoring her last question.

Tenten sounded like something happened and he got worried. What if those guys somehow learned about everything? Neji shook his head. No, this variation is just impossible. The girl answered that she needs to talk with him and he said that he would be in her uni in ten minutes. Before she could say something against it, he cancelled the call. Groaning, Tenten went to the gates, not wanting anyone to see her talking with Neji. No, she wasn't ashamed of the fact that she knows famous model, she just didn't want attention and then, unnecessary questions. She always hated rumors and they will definitely appear if someone will see them together. Tenten turned to the left from her uni and quickly spotted his car. She waved and waited for him to park his car near her. Looking around, she only then got in.

''I have informa-'', she started and then stopped, when he leaned closer. ''What?''

''Hi'', he breathed out, looking at her.

''Hello'', she replied, a bit confused.

Neji sealed their lips together, ignoring the shocked expression on her face. Tenten involuntary replied with a kiss, closing her eyes and giving in. This was so weird, because it felt like a right thing to do. Like kissing famous Neji Hyuuga was a right thing to do. The girl leaned back and raised her eyebrows, looking at him.

''Why are we doing this?" She asked, trying to sound calm. ''We're not dating.''

''We can start'', he replied and chuckled, when her eyes widened. ''What? Afraid of being together with me?''

''I don't know you'', she came up with another argument. ''At all. We are just… tied up together because of that story in the pit and my friends.''

Neji raised his eyebrow. She looked like she was scared and he couldn't understand of what possibly she could be scared. Of him? He, for damn sure, doesn't look scary. Of paparazzi or attention? Most of the girls love it. Neji stared at the girl, waiting for her to continue what she was talking about, but the more Tenten was looking at him, the more she was blushing.

''Are you okay?'' He asked worriedly, looking at her red as tomato face. ''Too hot here? Want me to open the window?''

Tenten shook her head and swallowed. What she can say to him? 'Sorry Neji I am just afraid that I might like you, but we don't even know each other, so by all morals, we can't really start dating!'. He will just laugh at her and she knew that. Tenten cleared her throat and looked at the guy. She could feel how her cheeks were burning and wanted to just disappear from this place.

''Em, I just think that, it's too early'', she mumbled, hoping that she doesn't sound very miserable.

''Too early for what? For sex?''

_We were talking about dating, how the hell did he jump on the sex topic?_Tenten opened her mouth and then closed it. Looking at her face, Neji barely contained his laughter.

''I wasn't talking about sex'', Tenten let out, looking at him.

''Well, excuse me, but I just thought you can't start dating 'too early'. In my opinion you can have only sex 'too early', but in all honesty, sex is just sex and it doesn't really matter if it'll happen earlier or later'', he said and then suddenly his face got really serious and he asked in a whisper: ''Or you have special dates for sex?''

''Neji!''

He cracked up with laughter, grinning at her. _How cute she is, oh my god._He looked at her and understood that she was trying to hold back her laughter, by biting her lower lip. Hyuuga made a funny expression and she started laughing. Her loud and a bit childish laugh filled up his car and he smiled, looking at her. The sound of her laughter can become his favorite sound in the world. _Wow how cheesy was that, Hyuuga._Tenten finally stopped laughing and took a few deep breaths, calming down. She looked up and smiled.

''Okay, so my information-''

''Your information can wait, we still didn't solve very important question'', Neji said, raising his hands. ''Are you scared of being with me?''

''What- gosh'', she muttered and closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. ''Are you for real?''

''I am'', he nodded. ''What is keeping you back? I thought people don't reply to kisses if they don't feel the same.''

Tenten bite her lower lip, looking at him. By his gaze she understood that he is not going to drop this subject until he will get an answer. Neji took her hands in his and caressed her knuckles, looking at her and waiting for a proper answer. But it was clear that he wouldn't get it, so he decided to drop the bomb.

''I like you'', he managed out, when she didn't say a thing. ''And I think you like me too. So I'm suggesting dating, because well, this is what all normal people do, when they like each other.'

Tenten listened to him and smiled widely. He was so cute when he got all serious, furrowing his eyebrows and explaining everything to her like she was five years old. The girl nodded and hesitated for a few moments. She's definitely not a girl who gets a whole lot of purposes and even in her dreams she never saw famous model liking her or something. Not like she thought very low of herself, but she just thought that those kind of handsome guys wouldn't look at her. _Nothing bad in trying._

''Okay'', she mumbled, looking up.

''Okay as for 'yes, I'm ready to date you Neji' or okay as for 'god, Neji, take me here and now'?''

Tenten laughed loudly and hit him in the shoulder, smiling. Neji smiled back and leaned in, capturing her lips with his. This kiss was more proper one than all others. It was long, slow and left them breathless by the time they pulled back. Both smiling, he turned to the road and drove out.

''Where are you driving?'' She asked in confusion. ''I had to get ready for midterms.''

''I thought we could talk about your information in some coffee shop'', he mumbled and she smiled. ''Well, I take that smile as a yes.''

Tenten never thought that it would be like that. That easy. That funny. She always thought that any famous person is not very welcoming to people, who are not as famous, but Neji was crushing all of her stereotypes. He appeared to be cold, arrogant and non-talkative, but was exactly the opposite: funny, laid-back guy, who is absolutely normal in all senses. She still couldn't get into her head that she's sitting in his car, he's gripping her hand in his and they are _dating_, for all sakes, she's dating Neji Hyuuga.

''What would you like to drink?'' He asked, when he stopped the car in front of the coffee shop.

''Caramel latte'', she replied and he nodded. ''Wait, I'm coming to you or?''

''I'll buy and get back here. Just a second'', he mumbled, getting out of the car and going to the coffee shop.

Neji couldn't stop smiling. Quickly ordering, he turned around and looked at the car. Nessie was sitting there, looking down at her nails, her brown hair completely blocking the whole view of her face to him. Realization that now she's his girlfriend hit him like a brick hits wall: hard and at once. (_A/N: God, what a comparison. I'm sorry for that. I really am_.) Of course he had girlfriends, he had many girlfriends, but won't it be more right to call them three-days-girlfriends? Because so far, Neji never had relationships with anyone longer than three days. He smiled and paid for orders, grabbing two drinks and going back to the car. Paparazzi are not all over him, but he knows that some of them are always hiding. By the way she kept on looking around him understand that she doesn't like attention and he got her here. That's why he decided that it would be better if they would just sit in the car and talk.

''Here you go'', he mumbled, sitting on the seat and giving her a drink. ''Caramel latte at its best.''

Tenten smiled and took sips of it. She noticed that Neji has nothing for him and raised her eyebrow in surprise.

''Not a fan of coffee'', he explained, driving away. ''So, what information you wanted to tell me? And before you ask, I have no idea where to go, so I will just drive around the city.''

Tenten smiled. The idea of just sitting in the car with Neji, while he will drive around the city sounded just amazing. She sit more comfortably, pulling her shoes off and then heard his chuckle. Blushing, she kneeled down to put shoes back on, but he caught her wrist in his hand.

''No, leave it like that'', he said, not really looking at her. ''Feel comfortable.''

Tenten smiled and shrugged, sitting just like she always loved to: sitting right on her legs and leaning on the back of the seat. She took a few more sips from her drink, smiling. Good drink always puts her in a good mood. She turned to Neji and cleared her throat.

''So I didn't see guys today, even though we had an exam'', she started. ''I called and texted them, but they didn't answer. I googled that tournament and it actually exists.''

''It does?'' Neji asked in surprise and turned to Tenten, who nodded. ''And? It was held a few days ago?''

''That's what I wanted to talk about'', she said, getting serious. ''No, it didn't. And in fact, tournaments never are held in Tokyo. To take part in it, you should go to Zaragoza, which is in Spain and besides, they told me that the tournament was here. So they already lied.''

Neji nodded and moistened his lips, not knowing what to say on this. He was curious about why they didn't come and why they didn't answer to her messages and calls. In his mind he already could see some organization that is… well, kills people. Chuckling at this thought, he shook his head and only now realized that he drove them to his flat.

''I want to ask them why did they lie to me… what do you think about this?'' Tenten asked.

She really wasn't sure what to do with all of this. Lee and Shino never lied to her, or so she thought. The girl really didn't see any point in lies and couldn't understand why did they do this.

''No, don't ask them'', he said, interrupting her thoughts.

''Why not?'' She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Tenten looked at Neji and only then looking around. The street looks familiar and only then she remembered that they are near his house. She clearly remembered how she came here for her phone. The girl turned to Neji, not understanding why did he drive them to his flat. He parked his car and turned to her. Tenten cleared her throat and crossed her hands over her chest. _Oh gosh, why he brought me here?_

''Come, let's talk in my house'', he said, opening the door.

Seeing pretty terrified expression on her face Neji blinked a few times, understanding what she is thinking. He cursed out loudly and sit straight, closing door of the car that he already opened.

''Tenten, listen'', he said, taking her hands in his. ''You should stop, stop thinking of me as of… I don't know, some spoiled man, okay? If I invite you to my house, then I just invite you to my house, without any other thoughts apart from simply talking. And if I will want something more, if I will have in my mind something more than just talking, believe me, I will make it very clear.''

Tenten raised both her eyebrows on his last sentence and he opened the door again. For the first time, Neji got nervous. This type of nervous when you are waiting for an answer to something that you didn't really ask; when you're waiting for an answer from someone who you really like. Neji never had those kind of problems with the other girls, because they have usually been the ones, who wait for his answer and not the other way around. He handed his hand to her, swallowing. The girl looked at his hand and then chuckled.

''Neji'', she called, looking at him. ''Can I ask something?''

''Of course'', he said in all his seriousness.

''Why are you handing me your hand? Not like I will walk out from this side. I'm about to get out of the car from my side'', she said, barely containing her laughter.

Neji pursed his lips and went out of the car, so she won't see his blush. Hyuuga shook his head and waited till she get out to lock the car. He looked around and not noticing any paparazzi, he came closer to her. Tenten jumped, when he put his hand on her waist and pulled her just a bit closer to him. His scent wrapped around her and she relaxed, going with him. After what he said to her, she wasn't worried anymore. Something was telling her that he didn't lie.

''You will be surprised'', he said, when they were in the elevator. ''Flat has changed a lot since your last coming.''

And he was right. When Neji asked her to come in, Tenten was sure that she got into the completely different flat. When she came here for the first time, this flat had an only sofa and bed, nothing more. Everything was on dirt and covered in dust. And now it was full with furniture and everything was held in a minimalistic style. White sofa, dark-brown wood parquet and just everything in the flat was in white and brown colors.

''Nice'', Tenten said, going to the kitchen. ''You picked everything by yourself?''

''No, my sister, she is a designer'', Neji answered, throwing his bag on the sofa and going to the kitchen. ''I'm feeling super-posh when I come here.''

They both smiled and then man opened his fridge. Crunching his nose on what he saw, he quickly turned to Tenten, who was looking at him. He stepped back and let the girl see his almost empty fridge.

''I thought models eat very healthy and they don't have empty fridges'', she said.

''I showed this to you in a hope that you will suggest to go to for a grocery shopping, but okay'', he mumbled, causing the girl to laugh. ''And I eat healthy, just not at home. Now, getting serious. So, Lee and Shino. What do we have? They lied to you that they were in the tournament when they actually weren't. So they were in some other place at the same time when we were in the pit and found the body. I think their voices were very similar to the voice that I heard in the pit and they have same bruises that two guys from the pit should have. Really, do I need to say more?''

For Neji everything was getting more obvious with each passing second. Those guys were in the pit with them and he should be calling to police by this moment, but concern on Tenten's face was stopping him. She was gripping this little cup with a caramel latte like her life depended on it. Neji carefully took her hand in his and stayed silent.

''I don't see motive behind this'', she finally said quietly. ''Really Neji. They are both coming from wealthy families, both have good grades and nice girlfriends and I just don't understand why would they even get involved in something like this.''

She really didn't get this. Maybe she just didn't want to believe in this, but so far she couldn't see any sense in their actions. God, none of them even drink not talking about being friends with some stranger guys. She looked down and smiled at the sight of her fingers interlaced with Neji's. His hand was so big and he could grip her two hands in his one. Raising her head, she looked into his eyes and almost fell from her chair. She was staring at her with so much understanding and… gentleness?

''Can you wait?'' She asked, swallowing. ''Don't call to the police right now. Let's just learn where they were, okay? Let's not jump to conclusions.''

Neji just nodded. They sit like that, holding their hands together and looking at each other and not saying anything. Usually Neji doesn't feel himself comfortable when there is silence between him and a girl, but this silence is different; it's comfortable and calming. But nothing lasts forever and soon her phone interrupted them. Tenten's eyes widened when she saw who was calling and she picked up, turning speakers on.

''Hey, Ten, you called?'' Lee asked, sounding kinda rough. ''Sorry, I was busy.''

''Buy with what?'' Tenten asked and Neji showed her thumbs up.

''Err, with some stuff, you know, training and… but that doesn't matter, why did you call so many times? Something happened?''

Not it was Tenten's time to get lost and she looked at Neji, silently asking for help. Hyuuga only shrugged and she rolled her eyes, biting her lower lip. What could possibly happen? Think, Tenten, think.

''We just had an exam today and you two didn't come and I thought that something bad happened'', she answered honestly. ''Why didn't you come? The exam is more important than trainings.''

''I will come tomorrow and explain everything, alright?'' Lee asked eagerly. ''Cause I gotta go now.''

''Alright, then we sit together on the buffet?'' She asked, hoping for an agreement from his side.

''Sorry Ten, those days are too busy! I'll call you later, bye.''

He cancelled the call and Tenten looked at the phone in her hands like it was not hers. Lee never really ended conversation like that, he always explained everything and never was in a rush. The girl looked at Neji, who just sighed.

''Tomorrow I will stalk them'', he said. ''I have no training.''

''We will stalk them'', she said, putting emphasis on ''we''.

Neji nodded and then stand up, handing to her his hand. Tenten raised eyebrow at that, not understanding what he means. The man rolled his eyes and took her hand in his, making girl stand up from the chair. He led her to the living room and with gesture told her to sit on the sofa.

''And now, we're going to cuddle just like all normal couples do'', he said, turning the TV on and sitting next to her. ''I don't think you will mind.''

Tenten chuckled and smiled, when he opened his arms, welcoming her in a warm hug. She raised her head on his shoulder and stared at the tv. Neji wrapped his arm around her and stopped on some movie, leaving it like that. Pulling her closer to him, he closed his eyes, forgetting about all the things that were involved with two guys. No it was just him and her and nothing mattered apart from that.

Not far from his own flat, Ino and Shikamaru were walking down the road, talking. Yamanaka had just passed her exam and was about to go for another one. Her smile was radiating warmth and positivity, making everyone else around her happy. Shikamaru hugged her tighter and kissed her temple. Her loud voice was making him feel so much better, especially after the talk that he had with the headmaster of the university.

''Shika, just try to at least look like you're interested'', she said and nudged him in the ribs. ''It is not that hard, really.''

Nara only sighed and hugged her tighter. He was really tired of all those talks about how lazy he is and how absolutely and utterly not devoted to his studies he is, as everyone thinks. He got the highest points on all of the tests, why they just can't leave him alone? Ino pouted and he chuckled, leaning in and pecking her lips.

''Okay, I'll try'', he said and smiled, when her face quickly changed. ''You're such a child, Ino.''

She indeed was like a child. Ino was a girl, who can get happy with the simplest things, like a rainbow or ice-cream. There was something naïve, pure in her and Shikamaru promised to himself that he won't let this world change her smile. The girl smiled and looked around. She froze and narrowed her eyes.

''Is that Lee?'' She asked, pointing at the guy not far from them.

''And Shino'', Shikamaru added, looking at the two guys. ''Wanna go and say hi?''

''No, I hate them, they always steal Tenten from me'', Yamanaka said and pouted. ''Idiots!''

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and they continue on walking. Nara turned around, narrowing his eyes and then looked at those two guys, who were acting very strange. Lee and Shino keep on turning around, like they were afraid of getting caught. Nara shrugged and turned all his attention to the girl, who now was talking about the bag that she saw in the shop.

''Are you listening to me?'' She asked loudly.

Shikamaru smiled and messed her hair, kissing the top of her head.

''You're the only one, who I always listen to'', he replied.

Ino, being satisfied with the answer from her boyfriend, continue on talking, not understanding the whole message of his words. He didn't bother with this, because in the right time, he will say the right words and she will understand them perfectly.

**A/N: So what are your thoughts? Do you think Lee and Shino are somehow involved with the whole story in the pit? Let me know your thoughts in the review! – Nizza. xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I passed all of my exams, so decided to update this story. Hopefully you will like this chapter!**

Tenten sighed and stretched out, rubbing her eyes. She didn't sleep much at night and now, she really couldn't handle this class. Trying so hard not to fall asleep, she didn't even notice how Lee and Shino walked into the classroom and sit next to her. The girl yawned and looked at the professor, who was writing something on the desk. Narrowing her eyes, she huffed. It was pointless for her to try and study, because her mind is going to turn off in few minutes. Her eyelids were heavy and she closed her eyes, giving in. Her head fell to the right side, where usually she found Lee's shoulder. He tensed up and girl somehow opened her eyes, turning to him. Her friend didn't even look at her.

''Lee'', she called quietly, so professor won't hear her. ''Lee?''

''You can sleep'', he said, keep on looking on the desk and not turning to her. ''I will write down everything, no worries.''

Tenten furrowed her eyebrows. Lee always looked at her when he was telling something. Sitting up straight, she picked his chin with her fingers and turned her face to him. Loud sigh escaped her lips when she saw horrible bruise on his cheek that now was color of dark purple because of it.

''Training'', he said simply and turned to the professor.

''What kind of training is that?'' Tenten asked in a whisper and then turned to Shino. ''Look at me, look at me right now!''

Shino turned to her and she with a relief saw that he has no bruises. Turning back to Lee, she bite her lip. He was writing everything down in his notebook, making it obvious that he doesn't want to talk about anything right now. The girl moistened her lips, looking at him. She started to believe that he really got this bruise on the training, but he looked too… concentrated. Lee never was kind of guy who always paid attention on classes or even on exams; careless, but he somehow passed almost everything, getting into troubles rarely. So looking at him right now, she just wanted to punch him and say that he should stop putting up this show and tell her the truth.

''Tenten, I'm not holding anyone here. If you're not interested, then door is right behind you'', the professor said, looking at her.

''I'm sorry'', Tenten muttered and turned away from Lee.

Whole class she really couldn't get what teacher was saying, because she really couldn't think about anything else than Lee. Just automatically writing everything down in her notebook from the desk, she didn't get a word of what she wrote and when finally she heard professor saying that this is all for today, she sighed, putting her notebook in the bag. Lee stand up and practically run away from the classroom.

''Lee!'' She screamed, wanting to run after him, when Shino grabbed her hand. ''What is going on? Shino, what happened to him?''

''He's just pissed off that coach didn't choose him for the tournament'', guy replied, grabbing his bag.

''Can I come?'' Tenten asked and noticed how he tensed up. ''What? I can't come and root for you two?''

Shino looked like he was trying to come up with something and Tenten narrowed her eyes. She just wanted to grab this guy and scream on him, make him tell her the truth. Most of all, she wanted to say that if they would tell her the truth, then maybe they can save their friendship, but she couldn't do that. Shino cleared his throat and mumbling something about sudden need to go to the toilet, get out from the classroom.

''Shino!'' Tenten shouted and run after him.

She stopped and got pulled to different sides because of the flow of students in the corridor. The girl leaned on the wall and looked around, trying to see Shino. _Shit._There was not a sight of him and she wanted to pull her hair out. First Lee and now Shino. What a great detective she is, really. Sighing, she took her bag and went to the stairs going to the academic reading and writing in English. Huffing and thinking that she really needs to find those guys, she bumped into someone and made them both fell down.

''Oh god, really?!'' Ino exclaimed loudly, sitting on the floor and looking around at her documents that now were all over the floor. ''Where are you eyes idi- Tenten?''

Girl stand up and got closer to her friend, handing her hand and helping her to stand up. Tenten pick up her bag and wanted to help other girl with documents, but Tenten already picked them all and by the way she was putting them in her bag, buns-girl understood that her friend is not in the good mood.

''You okay?'' Tenten asked, stepping closer.

Ino raised her head and rolled her eyes. She stand straight and looked at Tenten, wondering if she should say everything just the way it is or not. And as always, she went for the first variant.

''No, I'm not okay. But not like you care, because you are not calling?'' She asked and before Tenten could add something, she quickly said: ''And just a few minutes ago your two best friends bumped into me, one after another. First Lee, who just fucking smashed me on the wall and right at the time when I finally got all my stuff back into my hands, Shino bumped into me and I fell down and hundreds and hundreds of people saw me sitting on the floor. Should I continue? Oh and you had just bumped into me and I had just pack mu stuff for the third time in ten minutes. What else this day is going to bring? How do you think will this be appropriate if I say to Shikamaru that I just hate those two friends of yours and he will kick their asses?''

Tenten opened her mouth and then close it again, when she saw facial expression of her friend. Ino was angry, tired and she really didn't look like she wants to talk or listen to anything. Buns-girl came closer and handed to her pen that she picked up from the floor. Ino took it without words and then sighed.

''Did I mention that they didn't even apologize?'' She asked and Tenten shook her head. ''Well, they didn't even apologize, then. Anyway, this thing fell down from Shino's bag, so here it is.''

Ino handed her some little card. Tenten took it and stared at it, turning it around. Black card with nothing it but a white symbol, which was pretty weird. Circle with three dots in it and girl bite her lower lip, trying to remember why the hell this symbol looks so familiar.

''So, as I'm already late for the class, then maybe we will talk?'' Ino asked, gripping her bag.

''I gotta go'', Tenten mumbled.

She knows this symbol. She knows where she saw it. And if she go now, then there is a huge possibility that she will catch her friends. Ino's mouth opened and she blinked few times before composing herself.

''Okay, that's enough'', she muttered and took a step back. ''Not only I came first when I am offended, but I'm making it for the second time in a row and that's really enough for my pride.''

''Ino, this is really important, I swear I will call you and we will talk'', Tenten said, already dialing Neji's number. ''Okay?''

''No.''

Tenten watched her friend turning around and going to the stairs. She wanted to go after her, but at that time Neji picked up the phone. He wasn't busy at all. No trainings and so he woke up only hour ago and just went out from the shower. Yesterday was a pretty crazy day for a model. Not only they had signing in a mall, but also then they all went on the premier of the movie and attended after party of it. So right now he still had a headache and medicine didn't affect him yet. He picked up his phone without looking and when he heard Tenten's voice, it was like a cold shower. He almost fell on the floor, while he was putting on his jeans.

''Hi there'', he mumbled and put phone on the bed, turning his speakers on. ''How are you? You sound strange.''

She really did sound not like she always does. Or maybe he thinks so because he's having a hangover? Neji shrugged. He didn't even drink that much yesterday comparing to the amount of alcohol he usually takes in.

''Lee and Shino run away from me'', she started, chewing her bottom lip. ''And I think I know where.''

Neji cleared his throat and looked down, noticing his shirt on the floor. He quickly picked it up and looked at the phone on his bed. Tenten was silent and he doubted that it was for a good reason. She waited for her to continue, but she didn't say anything. Neji sit up on his bed, taking phone in his hand.

''How do you know where did they go?'' He asked quietly.

''I just know'', she answered and his eyebrows furrowed on this.

''Should I come?'' He asked and stand up, grabbing his wallet. ''Just wait a bit, I will come.''

Tenten agreed and he cancelled the call, searching for keys of his car. At that time Tenten was in doubts if she should wait for Neji or not. What if he will be late and boys leave that place? Decision to go there on her own stroke her mind and she gripped her bag.

''Oh Ten, I was looking for you'', Sakura blurted out, running to her. ''Hey, where are you going? Our class is-''

''I'm not going to our class'', Ten cut off. ''Sorry, I gotta go. Bye.''

She run down the corridor and pushed door with all her strength. Cold wind sneaked under her coat and she shivered, running towards gates. Guards nodded to her and she smiled back, finally getting out of university's territory. Symbol on the card appeared in front of her eyes and she swallowed. Once she saw it, like two months ago and remembered it because symbol as pretty unique. She put out phone from her pocket and gripped it in her hand, going to the needed direction. One street, another… she keep on looking on the walls, knowing that she symbol on one of them.

''Somewhere here… it should be there'', she mumbled under her breath.

Small smile placed on her lips when she finally saw that symbol on the wall. People were passing slowly, not laying any attention on the circle with three dots that was drawn on the wall. Tenten went there, looking around. It was just a wall but she saw door and wondered if she should knock. Part of her was hoping that Lee and Shino will walk out from the door, holding their bag for boxing training and laugh loudly, looking at her. She hoped that they would smile, wrap their arms around her shoulders and lead her in, so she would be sure that they were telling the truth about boxing classes. But she wasn't that naïve. Bracing herself, she knocked on the door, taking few steps back. She waited for few minutes and then knocked again.

''Can I help you?''

Tenten turned around and stared at the tall man, who now was standing so close to her that this was disturbing. The girl swallowed and looked at the door and then back at him. The man was waiting for her answer and looked around too.

''What is there?'' She finally managed to let out, pointing on the door.

''Why are you interested?'' He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

''Who are you?'' She asked loudly, looking at him.

Phone in her hand vibrated and she shivered. Tenten picked it up and sighed, when she heard Neji's voice asking where is she.

''I'm on the-'', she started and then looked up. ''Hey, hey, wait!''

Man started to run away and soon turned to the left, disappearing in the turn. Tenten couldn't even do anything, just staring at the empty road and trying to understand how he could even be that fast.

''Tenten? Hello? Can you hear me?''

Neji's voice brought her back to reality and she shook her head. Tenten wanted to scream at him for calling in such an important moment. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to what he was saying.

''I asked guards and they told me that you've gone'', he continued. ''Where are you?''

Tenten bite her lower lip, because he sounded so worried that she just couldn't fight appearing on her lips big smile. Neji was indeed worried. Hell, he was more worried that he should be worried about his two-days girlfriend. He was sweating and it was just because she was not on the right place in the right time.

''Just tell me the address, now'', he said, getting into his car.

''Okay, okay, relax'', the girl mumbled and quickly told him the address.

''Stay there'', Neji said strictly. ''If you move on millimeter, I swear, I-''

''I'm not moving, and you should hurry up'', she said with a chuckle and cancelled the call.

Tenten put the phone back in the bag and turned to the door. _I should wait for Neji._She bite her lip, thinking about that strange man. He run away from her and this of course meant that he knew something. Maybe they should check up what is behind that door but not only by themselves. She knocked again and swallowed, when she finally heard upcoming footsteps. Suddenly she felt how tight arms of fear wrapped around her. What she is going to say right now? How she should approach whoever is going to open the door? Tenten started to take steps back and then just walked into little shop, when door opened.

''Hello'', cashier said and she almost jumped on the sound of his voice. ''Looking for something in particular?''

''What?'' Tenten asked and then looked around.

She was in a little souvenir shop and girl quickly smiled and shook her head. Her heart was beating like crazy and she took deep breath, calming herself down. Looking through all of little figures made of glass, she smiled. Who doesn't like those kind of things? Her gaze stopped on the little knot made of glass. She took it in her hand and then heard voice of the cashier, saying price. Figure was cute and she somehow felt so attached to it. Knot. In some sense it reminded her relationships with Neji. They were tied up together by certain circumstances that allowed them to get together as lovers.

''I'll take this one'', she mumbled, showing him little figure.

Quickly giving him cash, she turned to the door and saw Neji's car. Taking figure with her, she exited shop and waved to the model, who was leaning on the car and looking at his watches. As soon as he saw her, Neji nodded and came closer.

''You okay?'' He asked, gripping her shoulders and looking her all over.

''I am'', she answered and made a small smile. ''I'm sorry for-''

''We will talk about this'', he promised her in a strict tone and then looked around. ''What were you doing here?''

Tenten simply pointed on the door and Neji took the phone from his pocket, dialing someone's number. He was calling police station, or better, his friend from police station. As soon as he picked up, Neji just said address and then took Tenten's hand in his, pulling her to the direction of a car.

''Who you called?'' Girl asked, going after him. ''What is going on?''

''I called police. They will be here in few minutes, will check this place'', he answered and practically dragged her into the car. ''Sit here and don't go out. I don't want police to see you, or they will ask many questions.''

Tenten couldn't even reply to this, because he closed door and turned to her with his back. Neji leaned on the car, completely blocking any view for her from the window. She huffed and leaned on the seat. If it wasn't that important she would already be opening door from the drivers' side, but she understood by his tone that it's not time to show her character. Neji put his shades on and watched as police car parked near door. His friend walked out and Gonzalo nodded on the door. Crossing his arms over his chest, he watched attentively as police broke the door and came in. They were four of them and model thought that it should be enough. He yawned and turned to his car. His girl was sitting there and he noticed something in her hands. Thing was pretty little and he couldn't see what exactly that was, but then sounds from the door distracted him. It sounded like something fell down and then broke and man tensed up, being sure to completely lean on the window, so Tenten won't be seen in any way. In few minutes, his friend stormed out of that place and run to the car. Neji nodded when he showed him two thumbs up.

''For what? You don't have any rights!''

Neji swallowed, looking at the familiar guy. Shino was his name, probably. Or Lee. He doesn't really see differences between them two. Tenten should have heard that scream, because he could feel slight pushes, meaning that she was trying to open the door. Neji cleared his throat and punched door, hoping that this will make her understand that she should now sit quietly. Two more guys were taken from the place to police's car. Hyuuga waited for the time when police car drove away and only then, he leaned back from his car. Door opened and Tenten walked out, looking around and trying to understand what happened.

''What-''

''I am not sure what happened myself, but we will learn it'', he cut her off and looked at the door. ''All I can say is that both of your friends are going to the police station.''

Tenten's mouth opened and she closed it, not knowing what to say. Is she relieved? Is she worried? For sure, girl was confused. Looking at the door, she then switched her gaze to Neji, who just nodded. Their hands find each other easily and their fingers interlaced immediately.

''Looks like some kind of club'', Tenten mumbled, staring at the walls with same symbol everywhere.

''More like a sect'', Neji muttered.

They were walking down tiny corridor and both turned to the left, where they stared with surprise on the big clean room. There was a round table in the middle of it and eight chairs around it. Apart from it, there was a huge desk on the wall with something written on it, few laptops on the floor and symbol drawn almost everywhere.

''Don't touch anything'', he warned and went closer to the desk, reading what was written there.

Tenten kneeled down in front of few laptops. Putting her bag on the floor, she read what was written on the opened Word document. It was some kind of a list that consisted of different people and six-digits numbers. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what this possibly can mean.

''I don't understand this'', she said loudly, standing up and picking her bag from the floor.

''Me too'' Neji answered and motioned her to come closer.

tenten stand next to him and stared at the desk.

''See? Here is written name of a girl: Alice. Next to her is heart and then arrow points to another name: Nikoli. Under any other circumstances I'd thought that this is drawing of five years old kid'', Neji mumbled and sighed. ''Let's go out of here.''

Tenten would like to stay for longer and look everything up, but then she thought that it would be better to learn what happened to her friends. They both went to his car and Neji wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling girl to him.

''You okay?''

''Stop asking me this question'', Tenten said with a chuckle.

''Okay, then how about you tell me hello?'' Neji asked, stopping right near his car and turning girl to him.

''Hello'', Tenten mumbled and arched her eyebrow.

''Hello, babe'', he muttered and sealed their lips together in a sweet kiss.

Tenten kissed him back, immediately feeling herself better in his secure arms. His lips were a bit dry, but she didn't bother with that. Kiss made her feel happier and then just hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. Neji smiled, hugging her back and placing small kiss on top of her head.

''Let's go'', he mumbled. ''Did you eat something?''

Tenten shook her head and they get into the car. While driving, Neji called to his friend and put phone on speakers, giving it to Tenten. He was driving to his favorite fish restaurant and she was bubbling about what kind of fish is her favorite, when his friend finally picked up.

''Neji, I don't know how to thank you'', his friend blurted out.

''What happened?" He asked, getting curious.

''You won't believe in this, but I swear this is truth. We had just arrested guys from the sect that was minding their business on the trade of organs.''

''WHAT?'' Tenten screamed on top of her lungs and Neji almost hit another car with his one.

He turned to his girlfriend and swallowed, not really knowing what to say. Her reaction is more than understandable here and he really didn't know what to do ad how to make her feel better. And is it possible to do so after what she heard? Concentrating on the road, Neji cleared his throat and took off his phone from her hand.

''Details, please'', he mumbled.

''Well, they think they are dong this for a good purpose. They basically track people who need to have donor organ and who have no money and kill other rich people who has needed organ in the needed condition and, well, give organ to person, who's dying. They say that they are doing good thing and want to show us proves that anyone, who they killed, had deserved this, so you know, it's going to be pretty long.''

Neji and quickly looked at Tenten who was very silent. He thanked his friend for information and cancelled the call. He turned to the first street and parked his car next to some shop. Turning to his girlfriend, Neji cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. He took her hands in his and gripped them.

''If you want to talk-''

''I want to go to the police station'', she said and looked up. ''Now. Right now.''

Neji's eyes widened and he swallowed. In any other situation he would have drove her wherever she wants only to make her happy, but right now he doubted if she should listen to her or not. Tenten leaned in and gripped his ands.

''Please, Neji'', she whispered, looking in his eyes.

''Are you sure?'' He asked and she nodded. ''Okay.''

Gripping his teeth, he started to drive to the police station, being silent. Tenten was looking down, not saying anything, but keep on chewing her bottom lip. Neji gripped steering wheel tight, swallowing. If it was up to him then he would not let her appear there, but the way she asked him, the way she looked at him, she just basically pleaded for this. He didn't like this idea and in his mind he was already thinking about all the possible ways to not let her come in to the station, but he also understand that this is really important to her. Lie of best friends… he shook his head and sighed.

''I will be there, I will not leave you'', Gonzalo whispered when he parked the car.

Tenten didn't reply, just made a small smile and opened the door, going out of the car. Neji followed her and soon they both were standing in the police station, going after his friend, who leaded them to arrested guys. Tenten bite her lower lip and clenched her hands into fists. She was getting slightly overwhelmed by all of her emotions and Neji's arm around her shoulder was not giving her usual sense of safety.

''Here.''

Door opened and Neji came in first. Lee and Shino (or Shino and Lee, he didn't bother to try and ask who is who) stared at him with wide eyes. Tenten slowly came in after him and he stepped back, letting guys see their best friend.

''What the- Tenten?!''

**A/N: Alright, so it's getting pretty cold so don't forget to wear gloves, scarves and hats (even though I hate hats, but eh, gotta wear them) and keep yourself warm, don't get cold! Well, let me know what you think of this chapter in the reviews! And yes, finally, NC-17 in the next chapter! – Nizza. xx**


	8. Chapter 8 NC-17!

**Well, how are you, darlings? I finally had some time to write this chapter and I hope you will like it. Don't forget to wear scarves and hats, it's getting pretty cold! **

Many years of practice somehow taught Neji not to get very nervous in the situations, where most of the people will get out of their mind. Yes, he can get angry on the photoshoots and can express it in any way that he wants, but he doesn't get nervous. And it's been so long since the last time when he felt nervous for someone. Everything was good with his parents and with people who are important for him, so with time Neji forgot the feeling, that horrible feeling when your heart fells down and your fingers starts to tremble. Right now, looking at Tenten, who was talking with Lee and Shino, he felt his whole world depending on this girl. He was not even there, close to her, next to her. He can't hear what they are talking about and this pissed him off completely. All he could do was just look at the little window and yet, even guard was already sending him strange gazes.

''They can't talk for so long'', Neji let out. ''This is not allowed.''

''What exactly is not allowed?'' The guard asked. ''They are talking for ten minutes. They can talk for twenty more.''

''But I don't want them to talk for twenty more.''

The guard raised his eyebrows and looked at Neji like he was some little kid who couldn't get simple rules and maybe in some way it was like that. Hyuuga rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, closing his eyes. It was killing him. When you're happy time flies by and you don't even notice it, but when you're not… or, for example, when you're nervous like Neji right now is, then time just stops. Going in circles, he felt strange satisfaction of irritation guard, who looked like he was gong to kick him soon. Neji sighed, when his phone vibrated in his pocket, signaling that someone is calling.

''Where are you?''

''Who's that?'' Neji asked, not recognizing the voice.

''It's Akito, idiot! Where the hell are you?''

His friend sounded angry and nervous and Neji tried to remember where he should have been right now if not in the police station. But he didn't have to think a lot, because Akito blurted out reason rather loudly soon:

''We're all on the official premier of Audi, where are you?''

Neji slapped himself on the forehead. Audi. How could he forget about it? This event is one of the most popular ones on his schedule and yet her forgot about it.

''Why you are always like that?! Get your ass here, Neji!'' Akito commanded and cancelled the call.

Neji sighed and get closer to the door. To his happiness, Tenten stand up and looked like she was about to finally get out of this room. Famous model stepped back and when door opened, he reached out to his girlfriend and quickly pulled her in a tight embrace. Holding her tiny body in his arms, he stopped thinking about Audi and just forgot about it. Right now it was so clear that he should be here, next to her, with her.

''You okay?'' He asked, cupping her face in his hands and looking in her eyes. ''What did they say?''

''I'm okay'', she answered and made a small smile. ''Can you drive me home?''

Neji narrowed his eyes, looking at her. He wanted to ask so many questions and most of all he wanted to now if they told something that made her upset, because if they did, he can simply go and punch them again. But Tenten gripped his hand in hers and leaded him towards the exit, not looking back. It only meant that she didn't want to stay in this place for any longer and he accepted that. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he nodded to the guards and they both went to his car.

''Did they something bad? Ten, talk to me. If they said something bad I can just go and-''

''No'', she cut him off and gripped his hand. ''I just want to go home.''

Road to her house was not long, but it seemed to be longer because of the silence in the car. Neji was waiting for her to start conversation, but she was silent. And what she could say right now to him, when she didn't know how to react on what she heard? Tenten closed her eyes, wanting to just disappear from this world and have some extra time. All what she heard from her friends, her best friends, was like a cold shower. She couldn't believe in what they were doing and with what a determination they tried to make her understand that they were doing everything right. Most awful thing is that she didn't notice it. How she couldn't notice change in her best friends? This question was killing her, because she couldn't find the answer on it. Looking back at their friendship, she still can't tell where did it go wrong. Sigh escaped her lips and she opened her eyes. What shocked her most is the way they actually believed that they were doing good thing.

_How don't you get it, Ten? We were helping others! _

_By killing other people! You think this is right?_

_Are you listening to us? We're telling you that we killed those who were bad, they didn't deserve to live on this planet! – Shino screamed, raising his hands. _

_Who decide that they don't deserve to live? You? – Tenten shouted, wanting badly to punch him in the chest. – Are you out of your mind?!_

Lee and Shino. Two guys who meant whole world to her and it was surreal that they would spend more than ten years in the prison. Shivering, she tugged her coat and sighed. It felt like if she kept on thinking about this her head will just explode with the amount of information. All she wanted to do now was just lay on her bed and sleep. Light squeeze made girl turn her head and she smiled to Neji, who kissed her hand. It was so good to have him with her right now, even though she didn't say anything to him. Tenten leaned in just a bit and her gesture was understood immediately. Neji pecked her lips and then kissed her forehead, quickly looking back at the road. The girl smiled and leaned back on her seat.

''Here'', she said and he stopped the car. ''Want to come in?''

''Would love to'', he responded with a small smile.

Neji wasn't surprised with her invitation. It was obvious that right now she didn't want to be left alone and he would gladly make her company. Her flat was very girly. By saying that, everything was on its place, walls were painted in a light purple color and furniture was creamy-white. He loved it, because there was some atmosphere of… lightness, like everything will be okay. Throwing her bag on the floor, Tenten sighed and turned around.

''You want something?'' She asked, rubbing her eyes.

''You look tired. Wanna sleep?''

The girl smiled and nodded. She yawned and covered her mouth with her hand, when Neji wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She arched her eyebrow and he leaned in, capturing her lips in his. Kiss was sweet and she hugged him too, wanting badly to feel his protection and wanting to hear from him that everything will be okay. His phone rang and she stepped back, yawning again. Neji smiled and chuckled, looking at her. She looked so cute right now, all sleepy and adorable. His hand raised and he messed her hair, smiling and picking up his phone.

''Neji, where are you?''

''I won't come'', he said, watching Tenten sitting on the sofa and turning tv on.

''I get that'', Akito mumbled. ''Where are you? Are you ill?''

''Kinda'', model replied, sitting next to his girlfriend. ''Listen, it's not a good time to talk. Call me later?''

''Your next talk will be with your agent'', Akito said with a chuckle. ''Anyway, get better. Till tomorrow, bye.''

Neji cancelled the call and just turned off his phone, putting it in his pocket. Tenten put her head on his shoulder and then tensed up. Neji looked at tv screen and sighed. News about band that had been killing people for organs became a hit and now was everywhere in the news.

''So fast'', Tenten mumbled.

''When something like this happens, police immediately calls the press'', Neji spoke and then looked down at her. ''You want to talk about it?''

Tenten bite her lip, not saying anything. Does she want to talk about it? From one side she really wanted to tell him everything and listen to his opinion and from the other side she just wanted to keep it to herself and not think about it over and over again. Neji kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. It was hard for him to imagine what she's feeling right now, so he really didn't know what he could say. He never was good at those kind of things, anyway.

''Maybe if their parents will pay a lot, they can cut of term in the prison'', he mumbled.

Tenten looked up at him and he cursed lightly.

''Sorry, I don't know what to say.''

Tenten smiled and caressed his cheek with her fingers, looking at him. It was cute that he tried to come up with something that could make her better but at this point nothing can make her feel better.

''It's okay'', she whispered and cuddled to him, turning tv off.

Of course it was far from okay. Her two best friends will be in the court, they will for sure go to the prison and nothing is okay. Emotions slowly stared to overwhelm her, this realization started to build up in her head. Tenten flinched and swallowed hard, gripping his shirt in her hands.

''I will make tea'', Neji mumbled and stand up. ''Just wait here.''

Tenten nodded and closed her eyes. The urge to cry made her cringe. The girl stand up and went to the bathroom, closing door on lock after her. She turned water and sit on the floor, closing her face with her hands and started crying. Neji, at that time, was trying to find cup. He heard knock on the door and his eyebrows furrowed, when he turned around and didn't see his girl in the living room. Sound of key unlocking door made him walk out of the kitchen. He went to the corridor and stared at girl with blonde hair, who had just put her bag on the floor and put her shoes off.

''Ten- AAAAh!''

Her loud scream made both Hyuuga and Tenten, who was in the bathroom, jump. Neji stared at the girl, who stared back at him with wide eyes. She swallowed and started to come closer, narrowing her eyes. She looked around and then stopped, looking at him.

''What are you doing here?'' She asked in a demanding tone, gripping keys in her hand.

''Who are you?'' Neji asked in disbelief.

Tenten, who at that time was trying to wash her face so no one would see that she was crying, screamed something from the bathroom, but not a one of them heard her. Neji arched eyebrow and cleared his throat, looking girl all over. If she has keys of the flat, then it means that she's either friend either sibling of Tenten. Looking again at the tall blonde girl with blue eyes in front of him, he get rid of the thought that she is her sibling.

''Where is Tenten?'' Ino asked loudly, coming closer.

She couldn't get into her head that Neji Hyuuga is standing in the middle of the flat and looking like he was doing something here before she came. And the fact that she didn't see Tenten anywhere made girl want to call the police.

''Who are you?'' Neji repeated and stepped to the right, not letting girl come further.

Ino opened her mouth to talk, when Tenten walked out from the bathroom and saw both of them together.

''Ino'', she called, coming closer. ''What are you doing here?''

''I came here to talk with you about those news and Shino with Lee… but as I can see you have a company here'', Ino mumbled and then looked at her friend. ''You were crying?''

At that question Neji turned to Tenten too and gripped his teeth. Her eyes were puffy and red, just like all her face. It hurt. He didn't expect it to, but it did really hurt to see her like that. He stepped closer along with Ino and then they both froze, looking at each other with raised eyebrows. Neji took another step closer and Ino just made a gesture for him to go on.

''I'm okay'', Tenten whispered and then let out small sob, when Neji pulled her into his arms. ''I'm okay.''

His hands started to caress her back and she started to shake, holding back her tears but not succeeding at that. Ino bite her lower lip, looking at her friend. It always was hard for her to bear sight of someone crying and when that someone was important for her person, she just couldn't take it. She went to the kitchen and started to make tea for everyone, while Neji carried his girlfriend to the bedroom. She was crying in his arms, holding for him like he was her last hope and if only he could do something to take away her pain, he would do it without thinking twice. He carefully laid her on the bed and covered her with blanket. Her sobs were breaking his heart and it ached with the pain. Neji hugged her tight, placing kisses on the top of her head, trying to calm her down. Her little hands were gripping his shirt and sobs were only getting louder, which meant that she's not getting better in any way.

''Tenten, please'', he mumbled, not knowing what to say else. ''It's their fault, you should not be crying like that.''

He didn't even hear other footsteps and shivered, when Ino appeared out of nowhere, handling one big cup of tea.

''Baby, please, drink the tea'', Neji whispered, caressing her hair and making her look up. ''You will feel better, please, drink the tea.''

Neji doesn't even remember when was the last time he ever saw crying person so he doesn't know how to react on Ino. Blonde one handled him cup and he gave it to Tenten, who just stared at it for a few seconds, before taking cup in her hands. She felt cold and hot at the same time, which probably was not good. Leaning on her boyfriend, she started to take few sips of the drink, feeling her eyelids getting heavier. Horrible headache made her crunch her nose and she gave the cup back to Neji, not wanting to drink anymore.

''Drink a bit more, Ten'', Ino said quietly.

''She doesn't want to'', Neji said, looking up.

''Oh then make her drink it, genius'', the girl scolded back, rolling her eyes. ''She had to drink hot tea to calm down her nerves.''

''Watch your tone'', Hyuuga said before picking up cup and giving it back to Tenten.

Ino wanted to answer, but then Tenten mumbled something and they both turned to her. The buns-girl closed her eyes and nuzzled her nose on Neji's shoulder. After few seconds they both heard her quiet snoring. She felt asleep like a little baby and Neji gently laid her on the bed. Ino took cup out of his hands and he covered his girlfriend with blanket, adjusting pillow to her head. Neji leaned in and quietly kissed her cheek before standing up and exciting her room. He closed the door behind him and saw Ino going to the kitchen.

''If you have any issues you can go, I will stay here'', she said quietly, making herself tea.

''I will stay here'', Neji answered, staring at her.

Ino raised her head and opened her mouth to say something, but then close it. A small smile placed on her lips and she quickly took another cup from the cupboard. Hyuuga watched in silence how she made tea and then got closer, giving the cup to him.

''Are you hungry?'' She asked, opening the fridge. ''Actually, don't bother to answer, there is nothing here.''

Neji chuckled and took few sips of a tea, putting cup back on the table. Ino was searching for something in the cupboards and silence that placed between them both was kind of comfortable. He was looking at the way she didn't act not normal because of his presence. This girl looked like she either doesn't know who he is either she doesn't care about it and something was telling him that second variant is the right one.

''We can order something'', he suggested after a while. ''What are you searching for?''

''Spoon'', she replied, not looking at him. ''Got it. Yeah, we can order something. If you're hungry, you can order now.''

She sit on the chair and then looked at him. Neji didn't know what to do in this situation. Should he say who he is or should he just keep this silence? However, she helped him out with this.

''You two are dating?'' She asked, looking at him and when he nodded, she nodded too. ''I'm Ino, by the way.''

''Neji'', he mumbled and came closer. ''You are her sibling or a best friend?''

''I am both'', she replied with a chuckle and then she looked up to him. ''Wanna watch tv?''

This sudden suggestion made him smile. He nodded and they both went back to the living room. Ino turned on tv and sit on the carpet, while Neji sit comfortably on the sofa.

''No drama'', he warned and heard her huff. ''Oh. Nice choice.''

Yet another part from the famous ''Fast and Furious'' started playing on the screen and they both smiled, getting comfortable and turning all of their attention on the movie, wanting badly to relax. And he did relax, actually. He watched this movie many times, but this still didn't somehow prevent him from enjoying this. Ino stood up when it finished and turned to him, huffing.

''I'm out'', she said, shrugging. ''You will stay here?''

''Take cab'', Neji mumbled, sitting up on the sofa. ''I will stay here.''

''My boyfriend will pick me up'', she said and smiled widely. ''Okay, take care of her. And don't touch anything here!''

Neji rolled his eyes and shivered, when cold wind blew up some papers from the table, when Ino opened the door and walked out. He sighed and closed his eyes, not really knowing what to do right now. But this question no longer need an answer, because he heard footsteps and soon Tenten appeared right in front of him, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She looked so cute with all of her hair falling freely on her shoulders, this light smile and half-opened brown eyes.

''You are still here?'' She asked and yawned. ''Where is Ino?''

''Don't offend me with thinking about someone else when I'm with you'', he said, standing up and going to the girl. ''You are okay?''

Tenten nodded and managed to smile. She raised her head and smiled, looking at him. Neji came closer and wrapped his around her, pulling her closer. His lips started to kiss her face and stopped right on her lips. It's like the all tension, which was keeping between them exploded. His lips touched hers and all he wanted is to just make her forget. Make her forget about everything, make her forget about this pain. And she gave in. Gave in, because she wanted to forget, because he was there and nothing seemed to matter apart from that.

''Tenten'', he called, swallowing. ''You-''

''Yes'', she cut him off, furiously kissing him in the lips.

Wounding her hands in his hair, pulling him even closer to her, Tenten needed to feel him, needed to feel alive. He pulled off, taking of his shirt and helping the girl to take off hers. Something clicked in his mind that maybe he should be gentle and do everything slow, but when her hands were working on his belt, Neji knew that this is not going to be slow love making. Biting her neck, Hyuuga touched her everywhere, wanting to feel her skin, all of her body. Tenten moaned, when he squeezed her butt and kissed her collarbones.

''I…I'', she mumbled, pulling his hair.

Their lips connected and he lifted her up, carrying to the bar stand. Putting her there, he quickly started to get rid of her skirt. Her fingers were shaking, her whole was shaking of what is going to come. No, she was not a virgin, but for the first time she felt those kind of rush, this kind of desire running through her veins.

''Just.. please.''

He didn't even hear what she muttering, not when her breasts were right in front of his face. Taking off her bra, he took her breasts in his hands, groaning.

''Perfect'', he mumbled, licking them, making the girl arch her back towards his actions and craving for more.

Tenten never knew that she could feel what she felt at that moment, never knew that just by his touches she could burn in flames. His hand went down and she just ripped her panties, making her whimper. His fingers started to rub her clit and she turned away, resting her head on his shoulder and breathing heavily.

''I want to look at you, Tenten'', he said and grippe the back of her neck.

She leaned back and screamed out, when he held his one finger into her. He added another finger and she moaned, roughly pulling his hair. Her moans were killing him, it was literally impossible to keep his cool in this kind of situation. All Tenten's muscles tensed up and she sobbed, when he removed his fingers.

''Neji, no'', she mumbled, gripping his shoulders.

''Wait, beautiful, just wait'', he whispered in her ear and went down.

He kissed every single part of her body, going right down to her stomach. Tenten felt how her cheeks started to burn and she stopped him, by closing her legs, understanding what he wanted to do. Neji raised his head and Tenten blused deeply, pulling him up.

''I.. don't'', she mumbled, looking down.

Neji stared at her for a few seconds and then kissed the top of her head, smiling. For the first time in his life he actually wanted to do this, but who would know that Tenten is that ashamed of this. Kissing his face, he pulled his boxers down, freeing his throbbing member.

''Tenten'', he called and she looked up.

Her chocolate eyes were staring at him with love and lust and he opened her legs, slowly entering her. Letting her adjust to his length, Neji caught her lips in his, catching her moans and whimpers, not letting her move away. When she finally relaxed a bit, he started to move, filling her again and again. The uncomfortable feeling left and waves of pleasure rushed through her body, making its hard to contain her moans.

''Scream'', Neji hissed, biting her earlobe. ''Don't hold it back.''

Lifting her up a bit and hitting a new angle, he smirked when she cried out, gripping his shoulders. Thrust after thrust, pleasure was building up in her body and he felt her walls starting to clench around him. Putting her back on the stand, he wrapped one hand around her back and put her leg on his shoulder.

''Neji!'' She screamed out, digging her nails in his shoulders.

Her climax reached her pretty fast and she leaned on him, moaning out loud and closing her eyes. She felt like all of the energy was sucked out from her and all what she felt now was satisfying tiredness. After a few more thrusts, he released himself too, hugging her tight. Their sweat bodies were glued together and Neji smiled, when she started to caress his back with her hands. Lifting her up, he carried her to the bedroom and gently put her on the bed.

''Don't go'', she whispered, when he leaned back.

''I'm not going away'', he said with a smile. ''Blanket.''

She laid on the bed and he laid next to her, wrapping his arm around her. Tenten cuddled to him and closed her eyes, when he covered them with a blanket. His lips touched her forehead and she smiled weakly, quickly falling asleep in his arms.

''Sweet dreams'', he whispered, looking at her and smiling. ''Buns-girl.''

**A/N: Okay, so it finally happened and I really hope you're not disappointed. Let me know what you think! – **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello darlings! Ahhh, all this Christmasy mood is just making me soooo happy! Are you that excited for Christmas too? New chapter is up and it's kinda about nothing, because I just wanted to write something nice. Hope you will enjoy it anyway!**

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and then closed them again, letting out a quiet moan. She rolled to the other side of the bed and then kicked off blanket from the bed on the floor. Silence was surrounding her until the moment she actually paid more attention and then heard whispers. Her eyebrows furrowed and she rolled to the other side, huffing. Opening her eyes, she stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before she sit up on her bed, looking around. Memories slowly started to invade her mind and she blushed, standing up. The memories of the last night were so pleasant that it was hard to believe in them. A sigh escaped her mouth and Tenten stretched out. The girl walked out from her room and froze, when she noticed that everything was way too silent. On her tiptoes she went to her own living room and leaned on the wall, staring at Ino and Neji, who were discussing something in a quiet whispers. A famous model was telling something to her friend and then lifted his head.

''Oh, you woke up?'' He asked and Ino turned around, staring at Tenten. ''How are you feeling?''

''I'm good'', Tenten mumbled and came closer to them. ''What you two were talking about?''

''Nothing important'', Ino quickly said and then smiled. ''How is your head? Want me to make you tea?''

Tenten shook her head and smiled, when Neji pulled her on him. His hands wrapped around her waist and she instantly felt herself more secure and comfortable. Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked at the papers on the carpet. Ino quickly took them in her bag and stand up, smiling.

''Where are you going?'' Tenten asked in awe, when her friend started to pull her shoes on.

''To the dormitory'', she replied and then looked at her. ''I better leave you two alone. You're okay, so I don't want to be the third wheel.''

tenten opened her mouth to protest, but Ino already opened the door. Her friend waved to them and then quietly closed the door behind her, leaving Ten and Neji alone. For a few minutes buns-girl stared at the door and then turned to Neji. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

''Are you hungry?'' He asked and Ten shook her head. ''You should eat. I ordered pizza and I don't care that pizza is not for breakfast, so let's go.''

Tenten didn't argue, following him to the kitchen. He made her sit on the chair and then put two slices of pizza on the plate and put it right in front of her.

''It's still hot'', he said and then looked around. ''You want tea or water or juice?''

''I don't have juice in my fridge'', she said and then chuckled on Neji's furrowed eyebrows. ''I would have water, thank you.''

Hyuuga smiled and put glass with water in front of her and sit close to the girl, looking at her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He woke up two hours before and many things happened, but he wasn't sure if he should say everything right now or later. It looked like it's better to say them now, but he really didn't want to crush that cosy atmosphere here. Tenten ate pizza in silence, thinking everything over. She wanted to call to parents of Lee and Shino; she wanted to go back to the police station and see them again. Most of all, she wanted her friends to not go the prison. Justice. This word was making her cry. Leaning on her boyfriend, Tenten closed her eyes, feeling like she's about to cry again.

''What?'' Neji asked, caressing her back. ''What happened?''

''Nothing'', she mumbled and then swallowed hard. ''What was going on between you and Ino?''

On that question Neji raised his eyebrows. He carefully pulled Tenten up and they both went to the living room. Purple walls were calming her down just a bit, but when she felt his kisses on her shoulder, she relaxed. Sitting on the carpet, she turned to the guy, who looked very serious.

''We got a call from the police station while you were sleeping'', he started. ''Lee and Shino wanted you to testify for them.''

''For them?'' Tenten asked, not understanding.

''Technically they want you to say how good they are'', Neji said and huffed. ''They have good grades and coming from good families and they have never been caught in anything illegal till this moment. If you testify for them, saying that they are good people and just got under influence of the leader of that organization, then serve time may be not that big.''

''They will get into the prison anyway?'' She asked quietly.

Neji pursed his lips into a thin line, not knowing how to answer this question. A part of the him wanted to tell her that this is how it should be, justice and friendship are different things and should not be messed; but another part of him wanted to tell her that if their parents will give whole lot of money, maybe this will save her friends, because she won't be happy if they would get into the prison. He was silent and tenten took this silence for a ''yes'' and cursed slightly.

''What did you say?'' She asked and when he turned to her, she repeated the question: ''What did you say to the officers who called here?''

''I said that I would call back as soon as I'll get your answer'', Neji said and leaned closer to her. ''You can think for as long as you wish, the whole process would be pretty long, so if you have any doubts then-''

''I will testify.''

Hyuuga looked up at her with wide eyes. A confidence in her voice surprised him way more than her decision. It was shocking how fast she got from the condition of crying to the state of strength. He expected her to take some time for thinking about it, but she answered right away and he felt so proud of her, even though she didn't yet do anything.

''Are you sure?'' He asked.

''Please'', she let out and rolled her eyes. ''Don't start treating me like I'm made of glass, okay?''

''I didn't do anything'', Neji said with a raised eyebrow.

''But you thought of it'', she said and chuckled, when he nodded. ''See, I already can tell what were you thinking about.''

Neji only smiled at this. Nuzzling his nose in the crook of his neck, he kissed her skin, still smiling. He suddenly realized that even with all these problems, he still better be here, then on any kind of presentation of any brand. And again just like she read his mind, Tenten asked if he should be in any other place.

''Nice attempt to pull me out of this flat'', he commented and chuckled, when she shook her head. ''We had a presentation, but it's already finished, so no, I'm all yours.''

_All yours. _Those two words made their into her mind and stayed there on the repeat. Silly smile placed on her lips as she stared at the guy in front of her. _All yours. _Does this mean that they are serious with those relationships and everything? _Maybe he says same thing to every single girl. _Tenten looked in his eyes and was stunned by tenderness that was in his gaze. He can't be lying right now. And the realization that he decided to stay with her instead of going to his actual job somehow warmed her heart.

''Are you trying to stay here for a night again?'' She asked and he wiggled with his eyebrows, making her giggle. ''I'm sorry, but there is no way that you're staying here tonight.''

''Oh really?'' He asked, leaning in.

Her reaction was not that fast and she didn't lean back quick enough; his lips touched hers and her eyes immediately closed. He started to bring her down and she put her hands on his chest, turning away.

''Neji'', she warned, furrowing her eyebrows. ''I may possibly have trauma because of my friends and you're trying to get me laid? Really?''

''I was trying to make you relax and by the way, I did get you laid yesterday'', he mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows. ''Think higher of me, please.''

The girl bite her lower lip, looking pretty guilty. She really wanted Neji to stay, because spending whole night in this flat and thinking about her friends didn't look like a good idea to her, but it was not right to let him stay here. He shouldn't be stick up with her because of all those things; he should live his own life, not be glued to her. Neji, from the other side, understood everything perfectly. He just smiled and stood up, looking around. Hyuuga checked his phone and then turned to the girl, helping her to stand up. Once he already tried to take everything fast in his relations and for this time he won't make same mistake.

''I will go home, but you can call me in any time'', he said seriously. ''If you feel yourself bad, just call me, okay? Don't you even dare to think that you will bother me. Am I clear?''

Tenten nodded and smiled, when he kissed her nose and then turned around. This man was surprising with every passing second. First, he actually puts her higher than his job and friends and now, he just leaves when she tells him to. Watching him putting his shoes on, Tenten leaned on the wall and crossed her arms on her chest.

''Be careful'', she whispered.

''I should say that, not you'', he mumbled and lean in. ''Goodbye kiss?''

She smiled and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck and then raised her eyebrows in surprise, when he leaned back first.

''I asked for an goodbye kiss, not the 'I'm-such-a-good-kisser' kiss that will make me want to stay and not go anywhere'', he said and she blushed, chuckling.

They stared at each other for a few minutes and then Neji nodded and turned around, opening her door.

''Close it on the key'', he said and Tenten rolled her eyes. ''Okay, I'm out. Call me if something will happen.''

It looked like he was trying not to leave and stay for a little longer in this place and it was like that. The model hoped that she would say him to stay, but his girlfriend only waved and he turned around, going down the stairs. Tenten closed the door and turned the keys, already going back to the living room, when she heard strange sounds. Turning around, she stared at the door handle, which now was going up and down. Running to the door and opening, she stared in shock at Neji, who made a small smile.

''I just wanted to check if you closed the door on key or not.''

''Neji?'' She called and he looked up with so much hope in his eyes that she felt bad for what she was about to say. ''Go home, Hyuuga. I need some time alone after everything and you should go home or at your work.''

''Right'', he mumbled and started going away. ''But you will-''

''I will call you if something go wrong, yes'', she said and he pouted. ''It will be alright. I will call you tomorrow.''

He nodded and Tenten closed the door only when his shadow disappeared. Neji went down and unlocked his car. Turning his phone on, he sighed, looking at the five missed calls from the coach. He drove back to his house and as soon as he opened the door, it just didn't feel right. His flat was not big, but after cosy Tenten's apartment, his house looked cold, too big and just not welcoming. Neji went straight to the bathroom, splashing water on his face and sighing. It's unbelievable how he was changing. Usually girls asked him to stay and not a one girl ever had pointed on the door, even when she didn't feel good. Hyuuga shook his head. He got why she did that and he respected that in some sense, but it's still was strange how he just agreed on this without saying anything else. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, the guy caressed his chin and then chuckled.

''Yeah. Who knew'', he mumbled, going out of the bathroom.

Not so far from his house, in her own flat, Tenten was taking a hot bath. Smiling when bubbles started to burst, she got into the water, immediately relaxing. Soft sense of lavender filled up the room and she closed her eyes. All the tension that she was holding for whole this time in her body started to somehow fade and it took her some time to finally open her eyes and reach out to the shampoo. Her mind was basically just a big mess right now, but for an instance, she didn't care. She is alright. Everything is okay with her family. She has an amazing boyfriend, who was there for her when she needed him the most. She has her friend, who came to help, even when she was offended. She will help to her friends. Tomorrow.

''Just sometime for myself'', she whispered, looking at the bubbles and foam.

Tomorrow is another day, another chance to change everything. And when she was putting some foam on her head, smiling and giggling, she thought that whatever it is, it really will be alright. Tenten closed her eyes and then her phone rang. It was a habit of hers to always take her phone whenever she goes, so she just reached out to the towel and then to the phone, turning speakers on.

''Yes?'' She asked, laying on the bath.

''You okay?'' Ino asked worriedly from the other side. ''What you are doing?''

''I'm taking bath and I'm feeling good'', Tenten replied with a smile. ''Thanks for coming over, Ino.''

There was a silence, because Ino wanted to say that she still offended and was not sure if this is appropriate or not, but she stayed silent, waiting for Tenten to say anything. Eventually, she gave in, not wanting to discuss something sad. Instead, she went for a topic that was interesting her very much.

''So.. how it was? Did you change your thoughts on sex after having it with famous model, huh?'' Yamanaka asked.

''How did you even-''

''Oh please, he stayed for a night, c'mon, what else could you two do?''

Tenten laughed and then shook her head. The sex topic was never interesting for her and pretty uncomfortable, because with her ex she never could understand those things like ''orgasm'' or ''pleasure''. But with Neji..

''I did change my mind'', she said and Ino screamed loudly, making Tenten laugh. ''Gosh, not that loud, what if someone with hear?''

''Who cares?! Oh god, I want details! How many times? Where? What poses? His length?''

''Ino!'' Tenten screamed and coughed, when one of the bubbles got into her mouth. ''God, Ino, really?'' She shook her head, but answered anyway. ''In the kitchen. One time. Very long one time. I think he would have gone for more, but I was too tired.''

''Of course you will be tired, this is probably the first time when you actually understand what the real love-making is. Ah, I'm so happy for you!'' Yamanaka exclaimed. ''And won't you answer the last question, mm?''

''About length? No'', Tenten replied, blushing. ''And actually I'm taking a bath!''

''I bet you're blushing right now'', Ino mumbled, smiling. ''Okay, relax and have some good time. And I'm not offended anymore, just so you know. Bye.''

Tenten put her hone on the counter and smiled. This easy talk with Ino relaxed her even more and she knew that Yamanaka especially did this. _I have amazing friend. _


	10. Chapter 10 The end

The room was pretty small and as the walls of it were painted in grey color, then the room looked even smaller. Tenten shivered, when the door opened and tall man in a suit came in, smiling politely at her. Right after him, little girl came in with laptop in her hands. She smiled more warmly and sit next to Tenten, who nodded to the girl.

''Tenten, this is Alice. She will write down everything what will be said in this room right now'', the man said.

''Alright'', Tenten mumbled, leaning on the back of the chair.

The atmosphere in this room was truly pressuring and she mentally thanked Neji for what he did for her. If it weren't for him then she wouldn't be sitting here and giving her indications, she would have been in the court, in front of many people, who will judge her. The girl cleared her throat, when Alice showed her open Word document.

''Shall we start?'' The man asked and Tenten nodded. ''My apologies, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Kabuto and I promise, I will ask only a few questions.''

''Neji said so?'' Tenten asked with a chuckle and he nodded. ''Oh gosh. You can ask all the questions that you need to ask.''

Kabuto smiled and gestured Alice that she can start writing everything down now. He firstly briefly explained the situation with Lee and Shino and how her indications can influence the term in the prison. It was not necessary to say because Tenten already knew for sure what she would say here. Her aim was to help her friends and even if she's going to lie just a bit right now, then it will all be for them.

''So, please tell us how well do you those two guys. They said that you three were best friends'', Kabuto said, relaxing on the seat.

''Why are you using past tense? We're still best friends'', Tenten said and sit straight, looking at Alice. ''If you need me to repeat something, just say, okay?''

Alice nodded and Tenten started to talk about their friendship. The sound of typing filled this silence and her voice echoed in this little room. She loosen up a little, remembering about all of the funny moments with them. Kabuto watched attentively how her face changed while she talked about certain moments: how she was smiling, blushing and laughing. She looked sincere and it was definitely not acting. Because of his job he could immediately tell if person was telling the truth or not and the girl right in front of him was not lying. Tenten started to gesture and became all hyped, telling them how once they all got lost in Paris and had no money.

''I was panicking, but Lee started to dance right on the street! He was dancing and people, who were passing by, started to put money in my bag that they put on the ground. After like, two hours of dancing, we had finally enough money to actually pay for a bus'', she mumbled and then smiled. ''That was a great time. But I think I got slightly off the main topic.''

Kabuto nodded and then shook his head. When he first saw those two guys, he could hardly believe in what he heard about them. Two simple guys from wealthy families cannot be somehow messed up in this situation with organs. It should be a mistake, he thought. And right now, listening to Tenten's stories, he was getting more and more clear that those guys just got into a bad company.

''What do you think is the real reason of them killing people to give organs for others?'' He asked, looking at the girl. ''Alice, did you write everything what she said?''

''Almost'', Alice mumbled, furrowing her eyebrows and typing. ''And, done. Continue, please.''

Tenten pursed her lips into thin line, thinking about the answer for this question. How many times she asked herself this? How many times she tried to understand why her best friends did what they've done? She sighed and turned to Kabuto, who was staring at her. He looked at her like he was understanding and she highly doubt that he was really understanding anything here.

''I don't know'', she finally let out. ''They have amazing life, I mean, there is no point in doing something like this. All I can think about right now is that they both were strongly influenced by those other guys. Maybe this doesn't sound like something that can help in shortening the term, but this is the only variant.''

Kabuto nodded. He looked at the list with questions and then looked back at the girl. She looked just a bit tired, so he thought it was good that he can ask more questions. Alice quickly typed whole Tenten's answer and then nodded to him.

''Do you think that the prison will somehow…'', he started and then couldn't even finish the sentence.

But Tenten got perfectly what he wanted to say. She thought about it and these questions in its specific made her want to just throw her herself out of the window.

''I don't think that the prison is the right place for them. I can't even think of what will happen after the en of the term. I can't imagine what kind of effect this place will have on them'', she said, looking down and starting to play with the zip on her coat. ''I really don't know. I'm terrified of this.''

Alice nodded sympathetically and Tenten felt like puking. She always hated when people gave her looks like that, it just was disgusting. Kabuto didn't say anything. He closed his notebook with questions and nodded to Alice. He heard everything what he needed to.

''Well, thank you so much for your co-operation in this case'', he said and handed to her his hand. ''Everything what you said will be read in the court, don't worry.''

Tenten stand up and shook his hand, nodding. Nothing else she could say in this situation. Alice saved the document and then closed her laptop. Kabuto opened the door for them and before exiting; Alice turned to Tenten and smiled warmly at her.

''It will be alright'', she whispered.

The buns-girl wanted to ask what exactly would be alright, because so far nothing is going to be alright, but she didn't say a thing. Kabuto made her a gesture and she stopped near him.

''For how many years they will stay in the prison?'' The girl asked.

She was so afraid of the answer. Clenching her hands into fists, Tenten stared at the man, waiting for an answer. Kabuto pursed his lips into a thin line and then furrowed his eyebrows. This couldn't mean something good, so she sighed and got ready for it.

''They didn't kill anyone, they just took care of the dead bodies'', he said finally, breaking the silence. ''Of course they will get less term than the killers, but I personally think they will have at least 8 years. Participation in the murder, selling organs… not less than eight years.''

Eight years. The girl swallowed, looking down. Eight years of their life her friends will spend in the prison. She shook her head, biting her lower lip. At least eight years, at least. They are both nineteen, they will come out close to the thirty. Kabuto didn't really notice her reaction and quickly asked another question:

''Will you go to the court?''

Tenten raised her head and wanted to answer, when she felt heavy hand on her shoulder and then she just got locked in the arms of her boyfriend. His scent filled her lungs and she relaxed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his torso.

''How did you get here? You're not allowed-'', Kabuto started and then got interrupted by Neji.

''She's not going to the court'', he said sternly, feeling how Tenten's hands were crunching his shirt from the back. ''And this is not discussing.''

''Her presence can help'', Kabuto said, switching his gaze from the girl, who buried her face in Neji's chest and back to the guy.

''Say thanks that she agreed on testifying'', Hyuuga muttered, holding her close. ''You got what you needed and she won't appear here or in the court.''

With saying this, Neji harshly pulled Tenten out and didn't even look up, when Kabuto called them. He stormed out of the police station, gripping Tenten's hand in his and not letting her go away. And she didn't even want to go away from him. She promised that she won't be sad when she will hear about the term, because well, this is fair and etc., but she was on the verge of breaking into tears. Unlocking the car, Neji opened the door for her and then sighed, looking at her. He knew this was coming. And he told himself that he will handle it and be completely calm, but he was losing control already. Sitting in the car, he drove away from the police station and reached out to her hand, gripping it. The ride to the park was silent and no words needed to be said. Tenten calmed down, not that quickly, though. This silence and the way he gripped her hand and caressed her knuckles with his thumb and the scent tin the car – this all made her feel more secure and calm. But nothing lasts long and her phone rang, making her almost jump on the seat. Neji stopped the car neat the coffee shop and pointed on it, making his plan clear. Tenten nodded and picked up her phone, when he closed the door of the car. He didn't want to listen to the talk, besides, he knew for sure who was calling.

''How it went?'' Ino asked quickly. ''I'm still at classes, I wanted to come, but because of some idiots our teacher got angry and didn't let anyone go. Sorry for that.''

''It's alright, I have Neji with me'', Tenten answered.

''Of course, he is always with you'', other girl mentioned and Tenten chuckled. ''And I'm not jealous, surprisingly. Well, maybe just a bit. But not that much so don't get all flattered.''

''Everything went fine, thank you'', Tenten said, smiling. ''I answered to all of his questions and my answers were both recorded and typed. How are you?''

''You sound way too calm, did Neji give you something to drink or eat?''

''No, why?'' Tenten asked in confusion.

''Who knows, maybe he put something into the drink or food and that's why you are so calm right now, but as you said he gave you nothing then alright, this option is not considering'', Ino replied with a shrug and Tenten rolled her eyes. ''Will you go to the court? Please, don't, I don't want you to see any of those idiots.''

''I won't go, someone is not letting me'', Tenten mumbled, looking at Neji, who exited the coffee shop. ''And they are not idiots!''

''I like Hyuuga more and more'', Ino let out and then giggled. ''Oh, our teacher came back. Okay, call me when you will be free, love you!''

Tenten said her goodbyes and that time the door opened and she took her cup from his hands, letting the guy sit in the car. Neji cleared his throat and smiled, watching her taking a few sips from the drink. His hand raised and he messed her hair.

''Where you wanna go, love?'' He asked cheerfully, gripping the steering wheel.

''To the park'', Tenten replied and turned to him. ''Where we first met. I would like to go there now.''

Neji nodded and drove there, not really understanding why she chose this place. From that history in the pit, he never went to that park and being honest, he didn't really want to go there.

''You want to visit Kakashi?'' He asked, turning a little to her.

''Not really, but this is a good idea'', Tenten replied with a smile.

Neji nodded and after ten minutes he parked his car and went out. Tenten followed him and looked around. This strange desire to get back to that place didn't let her go. Neji came closer and took her hand in his. He knew she didn't like to be hugged in public, but he always held her hand in his, not letting her go away. They both started to walk down the alley and stopped near the bench.

''I swear all memories are just running through my mind'', she said and chuckled. ''If only you didn't take away my camera…''

''If only you weren't such a troublemaker…'' Neji corrected and she nudged him in the ribs. ''What? That's true. Who made us fall into the pit, huh?''

Tenten rolled her eyes and blushed. People started to turn around and point at them with their fingers. She already could see some girls, who were trying to get closer to them. This is the part that she never liked, but tried to get along with.

''Don't worry, I will not let anyone bother us'', he said and gripped her hand.

Tenten only smiled. Without any intention, they were walking to the pit. It was surrounded with all of the signs that not let anyone come closer. Neji wrapped his hand around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

''I'm so proud of you'', he whispered and when she looked up, he continued: ''You testified, you did a very good thing.''

tenten smiled proudly and he then chuckled, messing her hair with his hand.

''Don't look that proud. You can cause troubles just as much as you make good things'', he mumbled and then rolled his eyes, when his phone rang. ''I bet it's Akito and he will ask if we're coming to the birthday or not.''

Tenten nodded. A few days ago Neji introduced her to some of his friends and to say that this was rather shocking would be like saying nothing at all. She met some of the models that she always dreamt of meeting and when Neji hugged her and presented her as a girlfriend of his, she was just loss of words. They all were very nice to her but she could see how surprised they were by the way he talked about her. Akito, in particular, was watching her so attentively that she felt kinda uncomfortable.

''And are we coming to this birthday?'' She asked, raising her head.

''I don't want to'', he replied with a shrug. ''Why are we still standing here?''

Tenten shrugged. There were a lot of thoughts running through her mind and she couldn't really get them all together. Neji hugged her form behind and nuzzled his nose in her hair, sighing.

''Isn't this funny? We got tied up together because of this pit and dead body over there and then it lead to our relationships and bringing my two friends to the prison'', she let out, smiling, when he kissed her head. ''I swear this is like the weirdest and at the same time most exceptional way of getting together.''

''We're unique, what can I say else?'' He asked and smiled.

They stayed in silence for some minutes and it was comfortable. Neji turned around her around, making her face him. She looked up and he crushed his lips on hers, smirking into the kiss. His teeth caught her bottom lip and he opened his eyes, looking at her. Tenten opened her eyes too and she shivered, when their gazes met. He always had that kind of effect on her: shivers, trembling and those damn butterflies in the stomach. Neji leaned back, pecking her lips one time and touching their foreheads together. She made his heart beat faster and stop sometimes; she became one of the reasons to wake up every day.

''Want to talk?'' He asked quietly.

''This would be very awkward for you'', she said, chuckling.

''You need to talk about this and I know you feel bad and if this talk will make you feel better then I'm ready to bear with awkwardness of it'', he said and then carefully pulled her to the other side.

They sit on the bench and Tenten leaned on her boyfriend, who held her close to himself. It was important for him to feel her close, to be able to touch her and kiss her. He was not good at comforting people, but he knew for sure that he wants to be the one, who will comfort her. Tenten smiled, when he started to place small kisses all over her face.

''Stop, people are watching'', she mumbled, trying to turn away.

''They can watch, let them be jealous of how much I love you'', he whispered and chuckled, when she hide her face on his chest. ''Talk to me, Tenten. Please.''

The girl sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She could say everything to him, she knew that.

''I won't see them for eight years. I don't know how to handle this'', she whispered, starting to draw patterns on his shirt with her finger.

''You got me'', he whispered.

Tenten raised her head and looked at Neji with surprise. She takes words seriously and he knows that. When someone says those words, those three words… ''you got me''. Those are not just words. This is a promise. A promise that ties you and another person together; a promise that assures safety, security and help of one person to another one.

''For eight years?'' Tenten asked and he raised his eyebrows. ''You have me for eight years.''

Gonzalo hugged her tighter. His hands caressed her back and he kissed her forehead. Those words seem to be more powerful than those ''I love you's'' and he got that.

''For eight years… and more.''

When he noticed her wide eyes and open mouth, Neji chuckled and added:

''Well, of course if we will continue on being amazing couple and you will stay being the best girlfriend the world has ever seen, then yes, for ever more.''

''Ah!'' Tenten hit his chest and he laughed loudly. ''Best girlfriend? Please.''

''What? You totally suit for it'', he said and giggled, when she rolled her eyes. ''Don't underestimate yourself, babe. For me, you're better than any other girls.''

''It should be like that, I'm your girlfriend, you know'', she said and then sighed, leaning on him. ''With you, I completely forget about everything, all of the problems.''

Neji kissed the top of her head, whispering that this is how it should be with him. He put out from the pocket of his jeans one ring. It was a simple silver ring without anything on it. He bought it only few days ago, but it felt like a right moment to give right now. Tenten first didn't notice it, but when Neji put it right in front of her face, her mouth opened.

''Beautiful'', she whispered, looking at it. ''This is very nice present.''

''Of course, it's price.. doesn't matter and don't look at me like that'', he said, raising his hands up in the air. ''You really do like it?''

Tenten took the ring in her hand and looked it all over. It was very simple, but she always liked simplicity and silver was her favorite metal of all. There was something capturing in the simplicity of that ring. She raised her head and stared at Neji.

''Yes, I do like it'', she said sincerely. ''Why ring?''

Neji shrugged. He thought of giving her some nice present since they started dating, but when it actually came to the present, he didn't even know what to buy. Everything looked not right and he couldn't find something that will make her happy. But when he saw that ring, it just captured his attention. Hyuuga shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Because I thought that you will like it'', he answered. ''And besides, look. The ring ties one end with another in the form of the circle. And circle never ends.''

Tenten raised her eyebrow on that. He sounded serious and being honest, it kinda scared her. Smiling, she leaned in and kissed him. This little present made her feel better. Putting it on one of her fingers, Tenten winked to the guy and smiled.

''Thanks for being with me and just for everything'', she mumbled, looking at him. ''Really.''

''There is nothing to thank me for'', he said seriously. ''Really. You better get used to the fact that I'm always there.''

The lump appeared on her throat and she swallowed, looking at him. She took a deep breath, feeling how her eyes started to get wet. Again those words.

''You better be careful with words like that'', she said, trying not to show her feelings. ''They mean a lot.''

Neji gripped his hands into fists and cleared his throat.

''I know exactly what those words mean. And that's why I said them.''

Tenten looked at him in shock and he leaned, capturing her lips with his. This kiss took her breath away and she started to lean back, laying on the bench and taking him with her. Neji chuckled and then kissed her neck, holding her close.

''Not a right time and place for something more'', he mumbled and put her up, getting serious. ''Tenten, it's been only a month but I love you. This situation did tie us up together, but it is you, you who made me stay and not break this bond. I'm tied up to you just like you are tied up to me.''

''Who said that I'm tied up to you?'' Tenten asked, giggling.

''What made you think that you have a choice here?'' He asked back, smiling. ''C'mon, we should at least pick the present and send it.''

She nodded, being happy that they will do something that will take her mind off her best friends. His hand held her close to his body and she wrapped her arms around his torso, wanting to be even closer. When he kissed her temple, Tenten thought that it was certainly not bad to be tied up together with him.

''I love you'', he whispered into her ear.

Tenten smiled. This is definitely not bad to be tied up together with him.

**A/N: Ah I can't believe that this is the end, even though I knew that this story won't be long. Thank you very much for everyone, who read it and commented. It means a lot to me to know that you found this story interesting enough and favorite and followed it. Thank you all so much and hope ending did not disappoint you. **

**P.S. The new story will come up closer to January and it will be featured Ino and Shikamaru, because I love this couple. Follow me to stay tuned for updates! Oh and with upcoming Merry Christmas, beauties! – Nizza. xx**


End file.
